


Save me from myself

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Insanity, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Suicide Attempt, endgame spoilers, wtf did i write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Stuck in the hellish and lonely life of immortality, crippled with harrowing nightmares, and slowly losing his sanity, Noctis comes up with a plan to finally end his suffering once and for all; return to the past and kill his vulnerable younger self. But then he meets up with a young man who begins to fill him with long dead feelings and contentment that soothes his weary soul, beckoning him into craving more. But will it be enough to bring back his humanity, or is he too far gone to be saved?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the second of my newest kink meme fills. This is my "trash" fic since I have no idea what the hell I was thinking when I started it. But alas, I made a promise to myself to never give up, so here we go. All aboard the shit train. :P

It had been a lie. He was told that his life would need to be given in order to stop the Starscourge and to bring back the light. But it wasn’t completely true, oh no, he had awoken sometime after falling unconscious to nothing but darkness and the feeling of loneliness. Noctis touches around at his surroundings and feels the cold hard confine of stone under his fingertips. A closed in feeling sets in as he desperately claws at the walls that surround him, his nails splitting, warm blood dripping onto his face as he screams for somebody, anybody to free him; but nothing. He prays to the gods, pleads for his friends, but nothing. The air inside his tomb begins to stagnate, cutting off his ability to breath and slowly suffocating him into unconsciousness. But sadly, that too is not a welcoming reprieve for it is filled with the images of corpses, haunting screams, and the maniacal laugh of an unknown figure that seeks to taunt him until he gasps awake only to suffocate again. This agonizing game seems to continue for ages until one day, the sound of stones being scrapped against one another awakens him from another horrid nightmare. A flashlight shines into his face before its wielder shrieks with fear and drops it inside the now open tomb. He breaths in deeply, filling his burning lungs with the sweet coolness of fresh air and lurches forward from his confines as his joints creak from lack of use. His eyes close in contentment and a deep sigh escapes from his cracked lips before he shakily reaches for the light and uses it to gaze around at his surroundings once his eyes fully readjust. It’s a tomb, similar to the ones he would traverse to acquire the Royal Arms, but this one was made especially for him. There is an epitaph on the wall, praising him for all that he had done and for the sacrifice he made to bring back the light. But yet, here he was trapped in some hellish form of immortality and very much alone. He carefully climbs out of the coffin but falls to the ground when his knees buckle from lack of use. He lays on the cool stone floor, taking in deep gulps of air as his eyes become heavy and he slips unconscious once again.

Months have passed since Noctis was released from his tomb as he finds himself traveling aimlessly around the regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne. His clothes had become tattered remnants of their once former glory so he began to pick up whatever forgotten or unattended garments he comes across to add to his mismatched wardrobe. He has also begun testing out just how much abuse his body could take due to his new immortality whenever he caves into his insanity or just becomes bored; so far he has thrown himself off of a mountainside only for his crumpled body to agonizingly put itself back together, nearly decapitated himself before passing out from the pain, shot himself, attempted drowning, and eventually self-immolation. But each and every time his body would just repair itself, painfully, and he would continue on aimlessly til nightmare filled sleep would overtake him or he thought of a new way to attempt death. Eventually he ends up in Lestallum, a shell of its former glory, and finally learns the truth; the betrayal of his so-called brothers. An old haggard man stands before a group of young children, regaling the tale of the _‘King of Light’_ and his companions that fought to bring an end to the darkness. About how the King selflessly sacrificed his own life in order to do so and was laid to rest by his allies who went on to help rebuild the world and live out the rest of their lives happily and peacefully. Most would be filled with awe and joy at the story, but not Noctis; instead he feels a deep animosity and resentment. They got to live out their lives with loved ones and eventually enjoy a peaceful end; but not him, instead he was dumped into a crypt to forever be alone with no way ending his suffering. He curses them, himself, and wishes there was a way to finally end it all; his suffering, his loneliness, and the voice that constantly taunts and drives him into further madness. Then one fateful day, as if the gods have finally given up their pleasure of abusing him, he stumbles across an old acquaintance of his. One that brings back some of the painful memories that he has locked into the back of his mind. But then he thinks of something, a vile grin slithers across his face as he looks down at the animal before him. 

“Hello Umbra.” he sneers out with a wild glint in his eye. If he can’t end his suffering as he stands now then maybe, just maybe, returning to a time he was most vulnerable and killing himself would end his pain, his loneliness. He steadily reaches his hand down towards the dog who cautiously sniffs his hand before baring his teeth and growling lowly. “Come now boy, don’t you remember me? I won’t hurt you.” 

The dogs snarling becomes more violent as he continues to back away from the advancing man. But Noctis’ grin grows even wider and he snatches the dog harshly by his paw and holds him down forcefully. Umbra thrashes around and manages to sink his teeth into his old friend’s hand but the grip is not released and instead becomes tighter. 

“Umbra, be a dear and return me back to one I was younger. So that I may kill myself.”

The world around him becomes distorted and he becomes lightheaded as a bright light engulfs him. Everything around him returns to normal and he finds himself in an alleyway, lively sounds of people and vehicles swirl around him. The dog has since disappeared and the bite wound on his hand has begun to heal as he makes his way from the alley out into a familiar area that he has not been to for years. He rubs his beard thoughtfully, working his way through his fractured mind to recall where he is exactly, but then he sees him; his younger self and a spunky blonde he faintly remembers but is still unsure as to who he is. A crooked a smile splays across his face as he follows them towards an arcade, wholly unaware that they are being stalked. He stands a few feet away, watching as his younger self aggressively points the plastic gun of the game he is playing at its monitor and rapidly fires at some creature. The elder one smiles, many scenarios playing through his head of how he can do the deed, but settles on mimicking the scene before him by summoning a silver pistol into reality. 

“Dammit!” his younger self snaps out, slamming the controller back into its holder.

“What’s wrong? Did ya bomb the test?” he overhears the blonde idiot ask.

Noctis smiles again, soon he will be free from this accursed fate and prepares to raise the gun when a bulky man steps forward, blocking his view.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” the large oaf snaps, making the blonde idiot flinch and stammer something out. 

He curses under his breath at this nuisance, putting the gun away and staring daggers at the large back blocking his target. 

“Gladio.” his younger self says, making him freeze.

The elder Noctis stares flabbergasted, racking his brain as to why that name sounds so familiar before faintly recalling. This man was one of those who sworn loyalty to him, made the promise to stand with him, protect him. His sworn shield. But a deep sense of loathing edges across his body; this man, his shield had failed. Noctis was very much alive, in excruciating pain, and alone while this man got to live out his remaining days before being released into the comfort of everlasting death. He recoils back and exits the arcade, resigning himself to come up with a plan of action instead of just making a quick attempt on his younger selves’ life, maybe an intricate booby trap would do. Now if he could only remember where he once lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented and are giving this a read, I was really worried it was turning into some sort of dumpster fire thing of a fic, but I guess it's okay. Just need to re-do some parts and start uploading this since I have about five chapters done, just embarrassed.

Noctis groans loudly, his latest attempt at ending his younger self’s life has backfired. He had procured a dessert and laced it with a rather potent poison he had obtained during his travels; one he had tested out on himself beforehand. The elder Noctis had discovered finally where the younger resided and left the repackaged dessert in his mailbox; that he managed to pick the lock on. But to his chagrin, a new nuisance had checked the mail before the boy could get to it. The stuffy bespectacled man gave the treat a once over, turned his nose up at it, and tossed it into the nearby waste receptacle. That was his third attempt of the day, all others failing just as miserably, so he just decides to give up for now and heads to the local library to do some more research. He gaits into the building where an overly bubbly and unaware librarian welcomes him back. Noctis has been slumming it for days inside the library reading various books on poisons, using the computers to research different ways to potentially maim his younger self; while also testing some upon his own self; and how to make explosive devices out of everyday items. The last one was his favorite until he messed up and detonated it on himself; it took two days for his fingers to regenerate. But he just sighs and takes a book from the apothecary section, seeing what other potential concoctions he could make as he takes a seat at one of the empty tables and sheds his cap. It’s not long before the bell on the door chimes, signaling a new patron has entered the building, but Noctis doesn’t pay any mind to the broad figure that has arrived and continues to read. 

“Ahh, Gladiolus, it’s good to see you today.” the young librarian chirps, catching Noctis’ attention.

He casts his scowling blue eyes towards the young man, dressed in a simple outfit with the Crownsguard insignia displayed prominently on his jacket and a broad smile stretched across his face. This man has become a perpetual thorn in his side as of late. Whenever Noctis would get bolder with his attempts, the man would swoop into his path either dragging his younger self away from the carefully laid trap by sheer luck or even saving him from falling debris that _“mysteriously appeared”_ out of nowhere. So Noctis just returns to his book with a grumble completely ignoring the once over he receives from the newest patron before he disappears amongst the vast bookcases. He eventually tires of the research and stretches out his arms over his head while twisting his back, receiving multiple crinkling sounds from his aching joints. With a deep sigh, he gets up from the seat and returns the book to its relegated spot only to stop and stare at the figure across the room. The man is seated comfortably in an armchair, with a thick book concerning martial arts techniques held in his hand and a meditative look on his face. Noctis sneers at the younger man, a feeling of loathing enveloping his body, but also another feeling is there, one he can’t quite pinpoint but it’s there. As if he senses the gaze on him, the brunette looks up from his book and directly into Noctis’ eyes. He blinks confusedly at the other male and, to the shock of Noctis, his cheeks lightly turn a shade of red before a friendly smile forms on his lips. The odd feeling gets stronger and before he realizes a smile creeps across his face as well until he winces and turns away, opting to leave the premise quickly. These new feelings are burdensome and distract him from his task, something he cannot let fester for much longer; the stress of it all has made him more tired and the hellish nightmares have gotten worse, so much so he has tried to forgo sleep until he collapses. He makes his way down an alley towards the park he rather enjoys when a group of men storm past him, with one bumping into him gruffly. 

“Hey shit head! Ain’t you going to apologize for that!?” 

Noctis looks to the man indifferently before scoffing and continuing on his way. He’s grabbed roughly by the arm as the other men begin to circle him, eyeing him akin to a pack of Voretooths circling their prey.

“So, it would seem we have some pompous asshole who thinks he’s better than us.” the man gripping Noctis’ arm snips out.

“Oh please, a flea on the ass end of a mutt is better than you lot.” Noctis retorts. He knows he shouldn’t egg them on, but a sick and twisted part of him derives pleasure from it, hoping that they end up beating him to death; completely and finally.

It would seem one of his wishes is coming true for a large fist connects into the bridge of his nose, completely busting it into a bloody mess. Another hard punch connects to his jaw, dislodging a tooth that tumbles down his throat, that sends him to his knees where he is met with a boot to his abdomen. The assault continues with each man consecutively thrashing the man until he falls limply to the pavement. A clicking sound draws his attention as he uprights himself and catches the glint of a blade out the corner of his eye.

He laughs softly. “Such a large blade you have there, are we compensating?”

The blade is plunged into his shoulder, pulling a grunt and a hiss from his throat. The blade is retracted and one of the men grasp at his hair and yank his head back, exposing his pale throat. Noctis humphs at this, he already knows this won’t work but he just closes his anyway and prepares himself. But instead, a loud yell rips through the air startling his attackers. They curse loudly and hurriedly flee as another figure rushes partially after them before stopping and turning back towards Noctis’ beaten body. He inwardly spits out a curse when he sees the concerned amber eyes flit over him before the man descends upon him in fright.

“Hey, can you stand? If not I can carry you to the hospital. I also have a potion on hand if you want?” the big oaf frantically gasps out as he paws delicately at his battered face. 

“Leave me.” Noctis hisses, his stomach beginning to turn. This bastard, showing concern for him now when he couldn’t even have the decency to protect him before with all the suffering he has already endured. But the strange feeling returns and a voice in the back of his head plays devil’s advocate, whispering that he is not the same man as _‘his’_ shield, and to trust him. “Why are you here? Are you following me?”

The brunette looks hurt by his words but reaches into his jacket and pulls out a Flat Cap, the one Noctis had been wearing and apparently left in the Library. “I tried to run after you to return this, but I couldn’t find you that quickly.” he says and winces. “I wish I was able to catch you sooner, they beat the hell out of you.”

Noctis grimaces and attempts to stand but his legs buckle and he drops back down to his knees.

“Hey don’t try to stand on your own, let me help you.” 

"Don't you have anything better to do than fuss over me? Like playing with orphans or rescuing some damsel in distress?"

The man's face lights up and he smirks. "I think I'm already doing that last one."

_Oh this bastard._ Noctis scoffs and goes to shove him but can't muster up any more strength, collapsing to the ground face first. The darkness begins to overtake his consciousness but a comforting warmth envelopes his body and he drifts off to sleep, one for once in a long time that is void of nightmares.

Noctis stirs awake some time later, his body achy from the beating he took, but a sense of relief otherwise since no hellish scenario plagued him as he slept. He attempts to sit up but finds himself bundled like a burrito in a mess of sheets and blankets and flops back onto the large bed with a grunt. He wriggles his body in an attempt to dislodge himself but his effort just leads to him rolling off of the bed and thumping to the floor. Hurried footsteps pad across the floor towards the room he is currently hold up in and then the concerned face of the oaf peeks in through the open doorway before turning into a look a bemusement.

"You look like a butterfly trying to emerge from its cocoon." he says trying to stifle his laughter. 

"If you do not help me I will splay you out like a butterfly on a pin board." Noctis sneers out, flopping around on the floor before managing to sit up and sway around.

"Now you look like a Midgardsormr." he dares to laugh again and leans with his arms folded against the doorway. "You could ask a little nicer." 

Noctis' eyes slit in annoyance, his cheeks turning red and a deep growl rumbles from his throat. "Oh kind sir, would you please release me from my prison."

"That's better." the oaf chuckles out and saunters over. “You’re kinda snippy and demanding, sort of like this brat I deal with daily."

Noctis rolls his eyes. Of course, because he and the brat are the same damn person. Stupid oaf and his handsomely punchable face. His own face flushes and he wiggles down into the blanket cocoon to cover his cheeks, a strange feeling throbbing in his stomach as the soft voice in the back of his mind chastises him once again for being forward with the younger man. The covering shielding his face is yanked down roughly, his eyes widening like a scared cat's, startling the other man whose own cheeks collect a dusting of red as he fumbles through an apology. Noctis wriggles himself out the rest of the way and stretches out his body before wincing from the slight pain in his shoulder. He notices the blood encrusted tear where the gruff man's blade pierced his flesh and tentatively pokes his finger through, feeling a bandage underneath. A slight pang of remorse comes over him for being nasty to the younger version of his Shield, but only slightly. He rubs the bandage on his arm but bristles when a large hand closes over the top of his, the warmth making him shudder and want to feel more of it. _No no, do NOT think that way. He will turn into the bastard who abandoned you, he will, he will..._

"Here, let me see it." he asks softly and moves Noctis' hand away, proceeding to unwrap the bandage. His lips form a thin line before perking up into a smile as he scans over the already healing wound. "Not too bad, shouldn't leave much of a scar." 

Noctis furrows his brows, a wave of confusion swirling through his being. "Why did you save me and bring me here? You don't even know me." The man couldn't have figured out who he was, there was no way possible. 

"Well you were in trouble and I couldn't just leave you to rot in an alleyway. I wouldn't be capable of my job serving the Crown if I allowed one of its citizens to wallow in misery." 

An incredulous look adorns Noctis face. "How do you even know I am a Crown citizen? I could be a foreigner, come to strike down your prince." The last part was true and he was technically a foreigner since he came from a different time, maybe even a mirror image of his own reality that Umbra dumped him in as some petty jab. He already knows the Gods have it out for him. 

An embarrassed look spreads across the brunette's face as he rubs at his neck. “I guess that could be true, but I really don’t think you’re a bad guy. Cranky yes, but not a bad person.”

_Oh how naïve you are._ Noctis purses his lips at the younger man and watches as he fidgets under his gaze. Then a thought pops into his head, that maybe he’s been going about his plan all wrong. That he could possibly use this oaf, be friends with him and gain his trust well enough so he could possibly be brought closer to his younger self. He slowly reaches out a hand and strokes the side of the other man’s face, getting a blush and soft gasp from him. A coy smile spreads across Noctis’ lips as he laughs to himself.

“I guess I should stop being such a cranky old man then and be grateful that such a strong and caring young man such as yourself was there to help me.” Noctis coos out, his smile deepening as the man stammers. “You have my gratitude.”

The oaf gives a big toothy grin, his chest slightly puffed up. “No probs man, just glad you’re okay.” he says and extends his hand. “I’m Gladiolus by the way, sworn Shield to Crown Prince Noctis.”

Noctis looks to the hand and freezes. _A name._ He never thought to come up with a fake name. No one ever bothered with him before now. He racks his brain quickly trying to think of something, maybe a shorter variation of his name, an abbreviation of some sort.

“I am,” he begins, a smile adorning his face as he takes the other man’s hand. “Luc. You could say I’m a traveling drifter as of now. Although you were correct in your earlier deduction, I am originally from here.” 

“Luc huh, that’s nice.” he smiles and releases the other man’s hand. “So are you hungry? You’ve slept an entire day, so I wasn’t for sure if you wanted to try and eat something yet.”

“Yes, I would enjoy something to eat. I’m sure you are a wonderful cook.”

He probably wasn’t, Noctis really couldn’t remember all that much from before, but he figures buttering up the man’s ego would get him into his good graces quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, adding some more trash to the dumpster fire :D Not really smut in this chapter, just older Noctis having some shower fun time with himself.

The food wasn’t completely terrible, or maybe it was the fact he hasn’t really been eating properly that made the omelet tolerable. Being immortal meant the need for food and drink to sustains one life was no longer necessary, so Noctis would often forgo eating for a while until the pain in his stomach became unbearable; he found his threshold was two months. He takes a final bite of the egg and sets the fork on the empty plate, casting a quick glance up at the brunette standing across from him, almost like an eager dog awaiting its master to lob praise onto it. So Noctis puts on a tender smile and watches as the younger man perks up, waiting for his praise. 

“This was better than I initially expected. Quite good.” Noctis holds back the chuckle he almost choked out from the elated face the oaf makes. _I wonder how he would respond if I patted him on the head, give him an attaboy too._

“So it was good then?” a tone of shock in the question he lobs at the older man. He grins even wider when he receives a nod. “Ha! Just wait til I see Ignis, I am so going to rub this in his face. Tell me I can’t make anything edible.”

Noctis scowls, racking his brain as to why that name sounds familiar. Then he faintly recalls his former advisor, another one of those who abandoned him. But as with the man before him, a sense of longing meshes with the immense hatred he feels but he just buries the feelings and instead returns his attention to the large man. His back is turned to Noctis, having taken the dirtied plate, and began to wash it as he rambles on thinking his guest is listening. He dries his hand on a dishtowel before turning back towards the other male and gives him a questioning look.

“Would you like to use it?” 

Noctis purses his lips, completely unsure of what had been asked. But he doesn’t really care and just nods. “Sure.”

“Great, I’ll go get the water running and set you out a towel and washcloth.”

Noctis sighs as the man walks into an adjacent room, a shower actually sounds lovely right now. He hasn’t really had the pleasure to use one lately, the one in the rundown motel he occasionally slums in wasn’t very powerful and turned cold after only a few minutes of use. The brunette exits the bathroom and motions for the older man to head in before pointing to the different toiletries he has for use before smiling and closing the door to allow the man his privacy. Noctis peels off his filthy clothes and drops them to the floor before peering into the large mirror at the multitude of gashes and marks adoring his flesh along with the fresh bruises from the day prior. One, in particular, catches his attention; a sort of star-shaped red splotch in the center of his chest from where the Royal Weapons pierced him; he sneers hatefully at the mark before climbing into the shower. He lets out a gasp as the water hits his skin, an almost orgasmic feeling having the warm droplets roll down his body, easing the tension in his stiffened frame. Noctis scrubs his skin to the point of almost bleeding, assuring every bit of dirt that he had accumulated over the many years was washed away before lathering up his hair and beard. He places his head under the spicket, allowing the suds to wash away as he runs his hand down his abdomen feeling refreshed and a warm sensation taking over. A thought wanders through his mind, something he hasn’t thought to test out with his immortal form. He slinks his hand down to his groin; his fingers curl around his flaccid member and gives a few experimental strokes eventually becoming hard and with a breathy moan slipping from his lips. _Well that still works._ He smiles and continues, twisting his hands as he nears his base and continues pumping slowly. Another moan escapes from his throat as he places his free hand against the tile wall, going even faster. He feels his body begin to tense and strokes quickly, panting as he begins to feel his release coming. He bites his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out loudly as his release hits him, giving a couple more tugs to his member before resting his head against the wall completely spent. Noctis allows the water to drip down him a bit longer, then shuts the faucet off and pulls the curtain aside to reach for the towel laid out for him. A sense of mortification slinks into him when he sees a fresh pair of garments set upon the sink and his dirty clothes removed, wondering when the man placed them there. He dries himself off quickly, dropping the towel and washcloth into a hamper, and dresses in the too large of clothes; the sweatpants sag even with the pull strings tied at their tightest and the shirt collar hangs down his front bearing his chest. He then steps out of the bathroom and looks the other man right in the eyes, a deep blush across his cheeks as he fumbles with his words. _Well, I guess he did hear me._ Noctis decides to ignore what had transpired in the shower and instead thanks him for his hospitality. The younger man blushes again but smiles and nods before turning his eyes away and fidgeting. Noctis sits at the island counter, giving a coy smile to the large bumbling man, finding his stammering to be kind of cute. He doesn’t recall ever seeing _his_ Sheild acting like this, from what he remembers the man was quite a prick, calling him weak and getting rough with him. But this one is almost comical with his heroic attitude towards saving the beaten stranger in the alley and the virginal blushing he pulls from him whenever he looks for too long, softly touches him, and now even after he was caught pleasuring himself. He almost wants to put killing his younger self on hold to explore what else is different from what he remembers, that maybe his earlier musings were correct and this was an alternate reality.

“So umm,” an embarrassed cough comes from the brunette’s throat as he remains with his back turned to the other man, fiddling with his fingers. “do you have a place that you are staying at?” 

“Hmm? Want me to leave already?” Noctis asks, a bit of a flirty tone.

“No, no it’s not like that.” the oaf stammers out, turning to face his guest, blushing. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sleeping in an alleyway or one of those shady dens on the outskirts of the city.”

Noctis smirks. “It isn’t the ritziest of places, but I assure you the Inn I am staying at is decent. The locks are secure enough where I don’t have to worry about being robbed.”

The large man frowns and grunts in displeasure but ends up dropping the subject and begins to fidget around when the older man casts him a smile. Noctis rather enjoys this and pushes a little further by leaning against the counter, pulling his shoulders closer to his body and crossing his arms together to make his chest push together almost like cleavage. He wouldn’t have ever put on such a lewd display before but the look the other man gets on his face is priceless and well worth it.

“Is something wrong my dear boy? You look absolutely flustered.” Noctis coos out, leaning over the countertop a bit more with the shirt beginning to slip down exposing one of his shoulders.

The brunette backs up against the sink, his face turning almost purple as he looks at the bare flesh of the other man’s chest. “Umm, n, no. I’m fine.” he stammers out, tugging at his collar.

_Oh, he is just so adorable like this. I wonder how much I can play with him before he breaks._ Noctis smiles flirtatiously and rubs a finger over his lower lip with his eyes half-lidded. The brunette’s breath catches in his throat as he grips the side of the sink behind him, fidgeting uncomfortably and starting to sweat. But to his sudden relief and Noctis, disappointment, a knock rattles the door. He clears his throat and hurriedly runs over as his guest shifts slightly to continue following him with his gaze. The door opens and lo and behold the stiff brunette that tossed the poisoned pastry the day prior stands there, a miffed look on his face. But also, there in the shorter brunette’s clutches is his younger self with a tired and uncaring glaze in his eyes as he stares off into space. 

“Gladio could you please watch him for a bit. He and Prompto decided to have a little get together last and completely trashed his apartment. I have been trying all morning to clean it and he insists upon being underfoot. And since he won’t help, I told him he would have to come here and train with you an-Who is that!?”

Noctis smiles at the three standing in the doorway, each staring at him with a different facial expression; the large oaf with a flustered expression and the stuffy hen with disdain. But his younger self takes the cake with a look of almost jealously in his blue eyes as he once-overs the other man before turning to his glorified bodyguard.

“Geez, I would’ve figured if you were gonna bring home a prostitute it would be some hot chick, not an old man.”

_Oh this little shit, in such close stabbing range and yet I’m not in the mood, yet._ The elder forces a pleasant smile on his lips, knowing it would be wise to not insult the younger since it would probably be considered treason.

“What a funny lad you are, but you are sorely mistaken. This courageous young man saved me from some derelicts that assaulted me on my way home, even going as far as to care for me while I laid unconscious. He has been the most generous person I have ever met.” Noctis gushes and adjusts his clothes to a more appropriate manner. “I apologize too for my unkempt appearance, my garments have been taken for laundering and was provided with these, which as you may tell, are slightly too big for my frame.”

He has to force down a laugh at the awe-inspiring look the shorter brunette gives the taller one, almost as if he was preparing to run to the streets and regale the heroic deeds of the other man saving the poor shabby vagabond. The oaf stands broadly, enjoying the praised lobbed on him but Noctis’ younger self snorts and breaks free of his escorts grasp and skulks into the apartment. He flops down onto the sofa and glares like an angry cat whose territory is being threatened.

"Well, that’s a nice story, but I think it’s time for you to leave.” the brat spits out, his eyes slitting venomously when the elder turns to shoot him a sly smile.

“Yo Noct, don’t be rude to my guest. That’s not very princely.” the large oaf chastises.

“But I’m the _‘Prince’_ and having a stranger here is a safety hazard.”

“He,” the stuffy hen begins and adjusts his glasses. “is correct. My apologies, but I must ask you to leave. Although, if you wish, I can give you a lift to your residence.”

Noctis sighs but agrees. The large man pouts as he goes to collect Noctis’ shoes and yellow down vest, handing it to the older man and whispering a quick apology. A warm feeling flows through his body as the man helps him put his vest and shoes on and even chuckles when his hair is briefly fluffed before his flat cap is placed on his head. A genuine smile forms on his face.

“Thank you again, my good man. I shall return at a time most convenient for you to return these clothes and to pick up my own.”

The large oaf smiles. “Yeah, that’s fine, no rush though. And take better precaution when out walking too, don’t need you to get hurt worse.”

Noctis returns the smile and feels a glare radiating from behind. _Well, if the brat wants to be a little shit, might as well dish it back._ “I’m not worried, since I know a strong knight will come save me again.” he coos out, running his hand softly up the large man’s broad chest before hooking his arms around his neck. In one quick motion, he pulls him down and gently presses his lips against a blush reddened cheek. “Til we meet again.”

He releases the flabbergasted man and gives a pat to his shoulder as he hears what sounds like a cat growling lowly and angrily. Noctis nods to the shorter brunette to acknowledge he is ready to leave and receives a scandalized huff from him. _Oh this is turning out to be way more fun than I could have ever imagined, I’m defiantly holding off on killing myself for a bit longer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I did on the other story, I apologize for not uploading sooner, College homework has been consuming my soul. Thanks to all the readers and commenters :D Oh and this chapter has more Noctis alone fun time, he'll get a companion in the next chapter though. XD I also apologize for the first part, it's overly wordy.

The car ride with the shorter brunette was, to put it mildly, absolute fucking hell. Noctis found himself interrogated relentlessly by the stuffy hen; about himself, his career or lack of, and what were his intentions with the large oaf. Noctis grimaced but thankfully he notices the Library and asks to be dropped off there instead, ending the grilling from the other man. He thanks the young man for the lift before quickly heading inside to hunker down for a few hours before taking his leave for the crummy Inn. He forgoes the quick route since it requires going through alleyways and trudges through the main streets, taking in the liveliness that seems to want to swallow him whole. As he makes his way past a sports shop but stops when two familiar forms catch his attention. His younger self and the large oaf stand peering through the front window, each taking turns pointing at something and talking to the other. Then, Noctis catches something from the large man. He looks down at his Prince, a look of fondness and longing dances on his features that is quickly hidden away when the youth turns to acknowledge him. He reaches a hand up and playfully jostles the teen’s hair and laughs at his annoyed puffed out cheeks. Noctis watches their exchange with an odd feeling creeping into his chest, a burning sensation along with what feels as if a Daemon is clawing from within. He sneers at his younger self and continues his journey, eventually making it to the Inn before dusk completely sets in. With a deep sigh, he flops down onto the lumpy bed face first, burying his face into one of the pillows and sighing again. A sudden tiredness sweeping over him, he allows himself to nod off but unfortunately, the nightmares return along with something new. Blurry visions of figures weave in and out of his sight along with gargled sounds and the feeling of want replacing the agony before the nightmares return. Noctis awakens with a deep groan, wishing for the calm and quite sleep he experienced the night prior. It wasn’t due to being beaten half to death since he has passed out from similar traumas before. Maybe, it had to do with the brunette, maybe having someone he deemed an ally in the past being so close calmed his conscious. If this was true, he wants to experience it more, maybe he can convince the young man to allow him to stay with him if he regales a harrowing tale of staying in the dumpy Inn. He pulls himself from the uncomfortable bed and dresses in a more appropriate attire than the oversized garments. He stuffs the clothing into his travel bag and goes about collecting his items before heading out, remembering the exact way from his drive with the stuffy hen. He arrives and stands prone at the front door, a slight bout of anxiety taking over his being before he finally knocks. He waits and waits; nothing. He fidgets around, slightly miffed but surmises that maybe the large man isn’t currently home and proceeds to set his tote on the floor before planting himself down next to it. Noctis retrieves a book from inside his bag, a poorly written romance novel he found during his travels and begins to reread the book. Time continues to pass by with no sight of the brunette. Noctis groans deeply and begrudgingly decides to head back to the run-down Inn he has been calling home. This back and forth continues for a few days, with him becoming more and more impatient to see the large man as each day passes. His nightmares have increased tenfold so he decides to forgo sleep now; lying awake, staring at the ceiling as he tries to think back to his youth and remember something that could possibly bring him a joy to replace the nightmares. But nothing ever comes to mind, instead, he fills up with anger and loneliness before his mind travels to the large man again. He thinks about his stupid grin, his warm eyes, the gentleness of his large hand as it trails across his marred skin, and the enticing scent of his cologne. It makes him feel weak and needy. 

“Fuck.” Noctis gasps into the bunched-up shirt that was lent to him, he inhales the scent deeply and shuts his eyes tightly. 

A soft moan tumbles from his lips as he strokes his aching member fervently. With each stroke his breathing becomes more labored, a warmth blooms through his body, and a deep desire fills his mind. He thinks of how the brunette would sound moaning his name, writhing underneath him, and clawing at his back as he loses all control. Noctis comes hard while bucking up into his hand, using the shirt muffle his cry. He carefully lays the shirt away from himself, as to not dirty it, and pants laboriously. He remains slack on the bed until he can sit up and stand up on his shaky legs, heading into the bathroom to clean up his mess. The lukewarm water of the shower feels quite nice on his heated flesh as he cleans away the remnants of his weak need. He redresses himself quickly and once again compiles his belongings, making the trek to the newest object of his obsession’s place. There is again no answer. Noctis curses loudly and gives the door a swift kick before stomping back outside. A deep animosity fills his body now, the voice in his head cackling loudly, mocking him for trusting the large man and for not completing his goal in killing his younger self. He growls deeply and decides he has finally had enough. Noctis now makes his way to his younger self’s apartment, a newfound determination swirling in his head. He’s going to end his suffering, even if it means hurting others in the process. He arrives at his destination and lo and behold, the large oaf waits by the ornate front gates looking absolutely haggard. Noctis sneers at the sight of him, an unbridled rage welling inside of his being. He steps towards the man, many dark thoughts dancing through his mind, but then he stops dead in his tracks as a pair of amber eyes catch his deep blue. The oaf looks to him at first with surprise before his face morphs into excitement, waving his arm towards the other in a friendly manner. Noctis must have unconsciously given him a death glare, for his expression quickly changes into a pout akin to that of a kicked puppy’s. A strange sensation rips through Noctis’ body, one that washes all the animosity that was building up towards the young man, and now he wants to pat the oaf on his stupid head. He walks over and notices that the large man backs up slightly against the wall, a look of apprehension on his face along with the pout, but Noctis relaxes and replaces his scowl with a tender smile that seems to calm the other down slightly.

“Hey Luc.” the brunette manages to choke out, his cheeks slightly red.

“Hello my dear boy, it’s so nice to see you again.” Noctis says, trying to retain his civility. “I’ve been trying to get in touch with you, but you apparently haven’t been home as of late.”

A look of remorse appears on the large man’s face as he begins to fidget. “Ah shit, I’m sorry. I’ve been on mandatory guard duty for the past few days and haven’t been able to return home.”

_Mandatory guard duty? Were all my prior attempts on the brat making people paranoid to where he needs to be constantly guarded now?_

“But that’s ending today, Ignis is picking up _His Spoiled Bratness_ and taking him for the weekend. So I’ll be home tonight if you want to stop on by then.” A shy smile forms on the brunette’s lips as he begins to fiddle with the zipper on his jacket. “I was hoping to hang out with you too, maybe we can talk about books since I’ve seen you in the Library many times before.”

Noctis returns the smile as his chest begins to ache and the longing sensation returns. “I would very much like that.” He subconsciously reaches his hand to the other man’s face and gently strokes his cheek with the back of his hand, cooing over the softness of his skin and making the brunette gasp and blush. 

“You might want to be careful Gladio, I think the old man might be getting ready to drink your blood and regain his youth.” a snide voice hisses.

_And there’s the little shithead._

The two men look over to the scowling teen, his cheeks puffed out in annoyance with his hands on his hips. He stalks over and wedges himself between them and glares at his unknown older self, getting a smarmy smile in return.

“Don’t you have some back alley to prowl?” the brat snaps before he yelps when a large arm pulls him into a headlock.

“Could you stop insulting the citizenry? It’s bad enough you hurled your drink at that paparazzi the other night.” 

The youngster growls and slaps his Shield’s arm away. “He insulted me, you expect me to take that shit!?” 

“I expect you to have acted more regally and turn the other cheek. You just play into those bastards plans when you act like that and they use that to slander you more. Be the bigger person.” 

Noctis smiles as he listens to the twos exchange, very much amused and slightly nostalgic. He decides to throw his two Gil in, more to stroke the ego of the large man and annoy his younger self. “Truly a fine example to follow, if I do say so myself.”

“See, you should listen to your wise elders more often.” the large man teases and pokes the smaller man’s cheek, getting the offending digit smacked away.

“Whatever.” the teen pouts as he folds his arms. “I’m done talking about it, let’s go get our ice cream before Specs comes to get me.” 

The large brunette rubs the back of his head and sighs. He looks to Noctis and smiles in an apologetic manner before it becomes more friendly. “Hey, would you like to join us?”

“No!” the brat snaps instantaneously. 

But the elder version smiles slyly, deciding to enjoy this little game. “My, that sounds absolutely splendid, but do allow me the honor of paying for you both.”

This seems to slightly tame the brat who shoves his hands in his coat pocket and stamps off with the other two in tow. “Fine! But I’m getting anything I want there.”

Noctis chuckles at this as the brunette grimaces and whispers an apology. But the elder man shushes him and places a hand softly on the other man’s lower back, giving a gentle stroke. The brunette blushes and clears his throat, eliciting a soft chuckle from the older man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so ling to upload this, got distracted with school work and this fic is kinda turning into a chore to write. :C But I will continue since I promised myself not to leave things unfinished. Also there is "stuff" that happens near the end of the chapter. ; J Thanks for the comments and views, enjoy.

The three arrive at the parlor, a busy little place filled with teens and young adults enjoying different sweet treats and music. The brat plops down at one of the outside tables and makes his demands before folding his arms with a petulant pout. Noctis snorts at his younger self before getting the other man’s order and heading to the long line. It takes about seven minutes to get through the line, which he spent most of sending flirtatious winks and waves at the large man before taunting his younger self. Noctis returns to the table and distributes their treats to each of them and begins to partake in the delectable desserts. The brat stuffs a large scoop of his ice cream into his mouth, then takes a sip from his large smoothie while making small talk with his bodyguard and shooting a scowl at the eldest of the three when he would join in with the conversation. Noctis sighs and takes a slow bite of his icy treat, an enjoyable fruit flavored gelato that is the perfect amount of sweet and creamy. He takes a quick glance at the brunette, who is taking small sips from a vanilla shake as he nods occasionally at the ramblings of his charge, noticing the subtle contented look in the brunette’s eyes as he looks at the younger man. The heated feeling and anger returns from the attention being paid to his younger self instead of him. He takes a bold move and gently nuzzles the foot of the large brunette, finally getting the attention directed at himself. The brunette blushes faintly and looks confused before smiling pleasantly. Noctis gets a cheeky look on his face as he scoops up some of his dessert and holds it out to him.

“Here, try this, it’s flavor and texture are exceptional.” he coos out, slightly giggling at the taken aback look he receives. “I insist, you’ll like it.” 

The brunette looks unsurely at the spoon, then up to Noctis who smiles and nods his head. He takes a quick swallow and ignores the growl coming from the teen as he leans in to taste the gelato. His eyes light up like a child’s, making Noctis giggle. 

“That is really good, thanks Luc.” he beams then lets out a confused grunt when a different spoon his shoved in his face. “The hell Noct?”

“Try this, you’ll like it more.” he demands and gives a quick glare to the dark-haired man across him.

The oaf sighs and gives in, giving a quick nod and thanks after trying the ice cream. Apparently, this response did not please the brat for he slams his fists against the table and stalks off in a huff. The large bodyguard calls out to him but quickly follows to retrieve the sulking prince and drags him back to the table. He petulantly eats his treats in silence as he glares back and forth at the older two men, their conversation continuing without him. Eventually, the glorified nanny arrives to pick up the brat and shoots a quick, disapproving glint to the black-haired man smiling at him before motioning for the large oaf to come hither. Noctis chokes out a snicker as he watches the shorter brunette snatch the larger one by the ear, and drags him along with the spoiled brat teen, who gives one last shitty act by flipping off the older man. He cleans up the remnants of their meal and sits back down at the table when the brunette returns, with a look that screams he was just browbeaten.

“So, are we forbade from seeing one another?” Noctis asks with an amused tone.

“Pssh, like hell he can tell me who I can and can’t hang with.” the man snaps and folds his arms. But then a deep sigh escapes his lips and he turns to face his companion. “He thinks it’s strange that a man your age is interested in hanging around with a young guy like me.”

Noctis purses his lips with his brow furrowed. “I don’t see what’s so wrong, I’m only thirty.” 

The look the other man gives him is almost comical, but Noctis doesn’t blame him, he does look a lot older than thirty due to the strain of wielding his family’s powers and the countless immortal years he spent abusing himself. But then the brunette grins and lets out a soft chuckle with an apology as he stands from his seat.

“Well then, why don’t we go back to my place now. I need to water my plants and you can check out the books I own.” 

Noctis smiles and agrees, picking up his bag before following the larger man who inquiries about the tote; he frowns when he asks if the man is leaving. But Noctis makes up a small lie, stating that the Inn rooms weren’t as secure as he initially thought and now carries his gear with him. He begins to smirk as he watches the brunette’s face contort into concern, hoping that maybe his need for chivalry will be to invite Noctis to stay with him. They arrive at the young man’s place, a content sigh escaping his lips as he walks through his front door. Noctis follows him in and discards his gear by the door before shedding his shoes and coat, then turns to watch the younger man intently as he goes to fill a cup with water for his plants. The brunette smiles warmly at his guest before pointing at the large bookcase on the other end of the room.

“Go ahead, see if there is anything you may be interested in and make yourself comfy.” he says and walks over to a large window where some small plants reside on the windowsill. 

Noctis makes his way over to the large wooden shelves and glances through the tomes; encyclopedias on nature, wars, and battle techniques. A slight downturn forms on his lips, he’s not surprised by the man’s reading preference, but he did have his childish hopes in finding something a bit naughtier to tease the man with; although material like that would most likely be hidden in the bedroom. His train of thought is halted when he feels a warm presence against his back and sees a large arm stretch over his shoulders to paw across the books’ spines.

“Not see anything you like?” 

Noctis smiles up at the large man as he glides his eyes across his books. “Hmm, still looking.” 

A devious thought enters his head and he softly rolls his hips back into the front of the other man, pulling a grunt from him. Noctis feels him squirm as he rolls his hips again, pressing his ass back a bit further and feels the hard bulge there. The brunette quickly selects a book and pulls away to scurry to the couch, a deep blush on his cheeks. Noctis chuckles to himself and continues his exploring until something interesting catches his eye, a book unlike the others. He pulls it from the shelf and glances at the cover before a snicker escapes from him; a romance novel, similar to the one he reads.

“What’s wrong?” the oaf asks, a blush still plastered on his face.

“I didn’t take you for the type to read smutty novels.” Noctis titters.

The blush deepens on the other man’s face as he gently bites his lower lip and sinks lower on the couch. “No, it’s not mine, it belongs to one of the Glaives. She said the guy on the front looks like me and constantly tortures me with it. So I took it and hid it here.”

Noctis walks over with the novel held in his hands and sits across from the other man. He looks up at the brunette, gazing across his face before returning to the novel. Another wily thought pops into his head as he carefully crawls across the couch and nestles in between the man’s parted thighs and places the book aside the stammering man’s face. A droplet of sweat rolls down the brunette’s face and he swallows down hard as he begins to shake, his eyes becoming as wide as saucers. 

“Hmm, I can kind of see what she meant but you are way more handsome.” 

“Uh umm, Luc?” 

“Yes, whatever is the matter, my dear boy? You look positively flustered.”

The younger man’s breath hitches and he looks down between them. “You, your hand.”

Noctis glances down and takes heed that as he crawled across him he had rested his hand on the other man’s abdomen, right above his groin where a very noticeable bulge is present. A smirk forms on Noctis’ lips as he turns his head slightly and gives the young man a coy look, but keeps his palm firmly in place. 

“Oh my, I am truly sorry.” he coos and runs his hand slowly down the man’s front, up his thigh, and onto his upturned knee. “I seem to be making you uncomfortable, maybe I should leave?”

Noctis gives a flirtatious smile at the large man, whose breathing has quickened and his face now a deeper red, and slowly begins to sit back. The book that the brunette was holding thuds to the floor and he grasps Noctis by his face and pulls him into a sloppy kiss. Noctis purrs into the others mouth longingly, a heat filling his body up and wanting to explode. He breaks their kiss and shoves the younger man back against the arm of the couch before leaning back in and nipping at the man’s lower lip. He opens his mouth wider as he gasps and Noctis slips his tongue out to lick across the reddened flesh before delving into the warmth of the others mouth. Soft moans escape the both of them as they roam each other’s bodies, hands slipping up the back of Noctis’ shirt as he slides his own over the muscled chest of the man under him. A tightness begins to form in his lower body, beginning for release, so Noctis begins to give in to the urges he feels and rocks his front up and against the clothed groin of the younger man, eliciting a throaty gasp from him. A lustful smile forms on his lips and he experimentally rolls his hips again, another moan escapes his younger companion and he himself mimics the sound. He continues to grind softly, soaking up the soft gasps tumbling from the others mouth before the brunette’s head rolls back and exposes his throat. Noctis leans up a bit and rakes his teeth over the bared flesh before sliding his tongue upwards and softly kissing his way back down. The act continues for a while longer, their grinding becoming more frenzied and breathing more labored, but Noctis aches for more wants to feel more. He stops momentarily and begins unbuckling his belt while lavishing soft kisses the broad jaw of the large man. He opens his pants and slides out his erection, giving it a few strokes before releasing the hardened member and pulling the other man’s free from his sweatpants. He takes a brief few moments to run his hand up and down the other’s length, rubbing his fingertip overtop of the already leaking head. A throaty cry escapes the other man’s lips as he begins to buck his hips around. 

“Ah, hah L, Luc.” 

Noctis leans forward and captures his mouth again, moaning into the kiss as he lines them both up and slowly begins to move again. Beads of sweat rolls across their bodies, they pant loudly with the occasional whine from the younger man with Noctis cooing lovingly at him, telling him he’s a good boy before kissing him across his face and neck. Feeling his release coming, Noctis picks up the pace, sliding his erection against the larger man’s and sucking softly on his neck. He feels fingers lace through his hair and grip tightly as he feels the body under him begin to quiver.

“I, I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead, let me hear you.” Noctis breathily moans out as he stares lustfully at the young man under him. This feeling, it’s nothing he can ever remember experiencing before, but oh he is enjoying it so much. He’s glad he decided to hold off on ending himself, especially since he found a new means of pleasure that he wants to experience every last bit of. 

It takes two more thrusts for the younger man to reach release, crying out as he comes onto his belly. He flushes deeply as he gasps for a breath, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ neck and buries his face into the crook of his neck. Noctis reaches his after another few rolls of his hips, biting his lip to hold in the hearty moan that was about to burst forth. He softly cups his hand under the other man’s chin and lifts his face up, tenderly tracing his fingertips across the other's cheeks before softly kissing him. He pulls away and rests his head on the larger man’s chest, greatly drained and tired. Without caring to clean him and the other, nor to return himself to his pants, he closes his eyes and slowly slips into sleep as he listens to the rapid heartbeat of the man under him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload, schools still kicking my ass. :C Thanks again to my readers and commenters, enjoy.

Noctis shifts around as he stirs awake, a deep and contented sigh escaping from his throat. He blinks his eyes a few times and once he regains his vision they begin to dart around at his surroundings. He is no longer in the brunette’s living room, nor is the man there. He sits up and groans as his continues to awake from the grand slumber he just had, another void of the haunting nightmares. Noctis stretches out his arms and that’s when he notices his clothes have been changed. He looks down at his front and the memory of what had transpired prior to his sleep hits him hard. He and the large oaf had rutted against one another like Sabertusks in heat. A deep warmth fills up his belly and cheeks as he feels his heart begin to thump rapidly in his chest. He slides himself from the large bed and steps towards the open doorway leading into the main area of the apartment. He gets a frisky look to him and begins to sashay his hips as he goes, wanting to tease the other man more. But, as he slinks through the doorway he finds the apartment empty. Noctis groans deeply and rests himself against the doorframe, pouting. He notices something scribbled on a whiteboard hanging on the fridge and curiously goes to check it. A note addressed to him, or Luc as he goes by now, informing him the young man had stepped out to go grocery shopping and would be back soon. Noctis reaches his hand out and tenderly touches the little heart doodled next to the man’s name, a smile tugging at his lips. _Why must he be so insufferably adorable?_ He makes his way back into the living room, finding the smutty romance novel that was tossed aside and decides to read while waiting for the large man to return. After delving through two chapters of the surprisingly tantalizing novel, the brunette returns home with bags of groceries and something that smells delicious. The man locks eyes with him, a faint blush blossoming on his cheeks before he smiles broadly.

“Hey Luc, you have a good nap? I didn’t want to wake you, you looked dead tired.” he says as he sets the bags on his counter.

Noctis smiles and slides off the couch, making his way over to the other man. “Yes, very much so. Best sleep I had in a long time.”

“Oh, that’s great.” the brunette chirps but then becomes nervous as the older man invades his personal space, sliding his hand softly across his arm. He swallows some saliva and looks questioningly at the other while slightly chewing on his lower lip. “So umm, about earlier?”

Noctis stills. “Yes?”

“I uh, like you and stuff and it seems like maybe you like me so umm,” he rubs his neck awkwardly and purses his lips before clearing his throat and looking to Noctis. “could we uh, do that again?” Noctis goes wide-eyed and stares at the young man who sucks in a deep breath and becomes flustered. “I don’t mean right now, later, you know.”

A soft chuckle rumbles up from Noctis’ belly at the boy’s naivety, but then he lets out a content sigh and wraps his arms around his shoulders. “I would very much like that, and yes I do like you.”

He pulls the young man down into a deep kiss, moaning out softly as he feels large arms encompasses his waist and lifts him up to bring them closer together. Noctis pulls away slightly and nips the man’s lower lip gently before giving him a quick peck and pulling completely away. 

“You are just too cute.” Noctis teases and gets an annoyed grunt from the taller man.

“I’m not cute, I’m handsome.” he grumbles out as Noctis giggles. “But anyway, I got us takeout. I wasn’t really sure what you liked so I just picked up a few different things.” 

“How very kind of you, let me help you put away the groceries too before we eat.”

The man smiles and thanks him as they begin sorting out the different items. The large oaf becomes flustered when Noctis reaches for a small plastic bag and snatches it away proceeding to dart into his room, emerging a few seconds later and giving a quick apology. Noctis snickers and shakes his head, already guessing what the bag’s contents were. The two men settle across from each other at the kitchen’s island counter, opening the containers of food and divvying them up amongst one another. Nocis scowls at one of the containers, eyeing the orange menace mixed among the meat, noodles, and other vegetables. There is a lot of his past he had forgotten over the decades, but his hatred of carrots always stuck with him. He turns his nose up at the food and shoves it away, as the brunette chokes out a soft chuckle. The begin to eat while getting to know one another better, which they probably should have done before they got a bit intimate. But he listens eagerly as the large man recalls events of him and the younger Noctis. He doesn’t remember any of it and a deep pain wrenches through his stomach, that he would forget these happy memories and instead be filled with all the feelings of hate and anger. They put away the leftovers and end up on the couch, a movie is turned on but they don’t really watch it do to Noctis becoming frisky and initiating a make-out session. They continue to explore one another until they grow tired and instead cuddle against one another and start watching another movie. 

“Hey Luc?”

“Hmm?”

“What should I refer to you as now? You know, if someone were to ask what we are.”

Noctis furrows his brows and thinks. He wouldn’t call themselves boyfriends since they’re not at that level, and with Noctis’ ultimate goal of offing himself, he doesn’t want to be tied that way with someone. Maybe friends with benefits? He then thinks of something and gets a teasing look to him.

“You can call me your Sugar Daddy.”

“No.” 

Noctis chuckles and lays back down on the others large frame, nuzzling into his chest. “Lovers.”

“Lovers?” the brunette thinks for a bit as he softly runs his fingers through Noctis’ black hair and then smiles. “Yeah, I like that. So does that mean you’ll stay, with me here?”

Noctis looks up at the large oaf incredulously, seeing a deep blush on his cheeks. “You wish for me to stay with you?”

“Well yeah, I mean you said the motel you were staying at is unsafe and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Noctis smiles and leans up to place a soft kiss to the man’s jaw making him giggle.

“You’re beard tickles.” he chuckles and wraps his arms around the older man’s slim waist, pulling him in closer. 

“I will stay, but allow me to put some Gil towards groceries and other amenities, I don’t want to be a freeloader.” 

“If it gets you to stay then okay, that’s fine.”

The young man reaches his hand to cup under Noctis’ chin and tilt it up to place a soft kiss to his lips. The black-haired man sighs contently and returns the kiss with a bit more passion, sucking and nipping at his lips and delving his tongue into the younger man’s mouth when given access. He crawls into the larger man’s lap and straddles his hips, proceeding into another make out session. Noctis eventually pulls away and slides off the man’s lap, pulling at him to stand.

“Let’s go to bed now.” he suggests and tries to stifle a laugh at the younger’s face. “Not like that, just sleep.” 

Noctis leans back down and gives the brunette another kiss before heading into the bedroom. He makes himself comfortable and listens to the young man pad into the room, along with the shuffling of clothing before he climbs in too. He rolls onto his side to face Noctis and reaches out a hand to gently run his thumb over his jawline. Noctis scoots closer and buries his face into the crook of the larger man’s neck while tangling his hands in his shirt. The brunette wraps his large arms around the smaller man and holds him tightly before nestling his chin into the black locks and nodding off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some cuteness in the beginning followed up by some fun time towards the end. Thanks again! :D

Noctis stretches out like a cat as he completely awakens from his wonderful slumber. He looks around and notices the young man has already awoken and left the room. So he decides it’s time to get out of bed and heads out to the Livingroom, finding the brunette watching the news on his couch. Noctis eyes him deviously, or more correctly his nape which is on display and begging for attention. He smiles cheekily and tiptoes up behind the large man, carefully leaning over the back of the couch, licking his lips, and then nipping the bare flesh. The younger man yelps in surprise and quickly turns, but then blushes with a smile.

“Good morning to you too.” he chuckles and rubs his neck. “If you were hungry, you could have asked instead of biting me.”

Noctis leans across the back of the couch, looking at the younger man with sultry eyes. “Hmm, I couldn’t help it. It was just too tempting to pass up. But breakfast does sound lovely.”

“Actually, it’s closer to lunchtime now.” he snickers and points to the clock.

Noctis looks over and sees that it is indeed closer to noon. He scrunches his nose as the younger man teases him, commenting how he reminds him of a certain lazy prince which causes Noctis to roll his eyes. But he can’t tell him it's because they are the same person, instead he just smiles and nuzzles the man’s face while peppering kisses all over. The larger man stops his kisses by gently cupping his cheeks in his warm hands but smiles and places a soft kiss to the older man’s lips. 

“So, I was thinking. After we eat and you get cleaned up, how about we head over to the library and maybe take a stroll through the park after. It’s going to be really nice out today.”

“That sounds great.” Noctis says and smiles. 

The two men retrieve some of the leftovers from the night prior to eat, with the brunette even playfully trying to get Noctis to eat a carrot which the older man bats away unamused. Once sated, he retreats to the shower, washes, and promptly dresses in clean clothing before he joins the younger man and they head out to the Library. They greet the young librarian as they make their way inside and take off into different directions to look for reading material, with the young brunette going to his usual spot to read about nature and battles while Noctis instead stealthy searches for a particular type of book. Once he finds what he was looking for he dashes away to the other end of the Library so that he won’t be caught or disturbed. He flips to the index and scans through the articles until he finds what he’s looking for. Noctis checks his surroundings to make sure no one else is around and delves into the pages, soaking up all the information he can, even cringing at some of the tips the book gives and wondering how some of them were even possible. Feeling mildly educated and slightly grossed out by the very detailed photos that went along with some of the explanations, he returns the book quickly to its original spot and goes to hunt down the brunette. He finds him where he usually would park himself but he is not alone. Noctis stops and stares at the peppy teen chatting up the large oaf, feeling a bout of jealousy rearing its ugly little head. So Noctis decides to defend his territory and saunters over to the brunette, wrapping his arms around the others and nuzzling his shoulder before smirking at the stupefied blonde. 

“Oh, hey Luc, you bored already?” the brunette asks as he smiles down at him.

“Hmm, yeah.” he says, still eyeing the blonde idiot whose mouth is flopped open.

“Umm?” the blonde mumbles out, his brows coming together in confusion. “Who’s this? He looks kinda like Noct, but really old.”

Noctis goes wide-eyed. _There is no way this airhead figured out who I am, no damn way in hell._

“Yeah, I guess he kind of does.” the large brunette fumbles out, looking slightly embarrassed. “But anyway, this is Luc.”

The blonde looks him over again, his eyes slightly slitting making Noctis very worried. But then the teen gets a stupid smile on his face and snickers.

“Ahh, I see. Whelp, I’m Prompto. Nice to meet ya.”

_Prompto?_ An old memory trickles in his mind, of sitting on the top of a building, having a heart to heart with someone very dear. He feels a tight pain in his chest and frowns. 

“Well, I’ll leave you both be then. See you Gladio and thanks for the recommendation. Oh and bye old Noct lookalike.”

Noctis scrunches his nose in annoyance. _Little shit_. He then turns his attention to the young man next to him, scowling at him as he looks down with a dark blush on his cheeks.

“S, sorry, he doesn’t have much of a filter.”

“I can see that.” Noctis grumbles out, still glaring at the younger man. “What did he mean by _‘thanks for the recommendation’_. 

“Oh that, he’s thinking about going into the Crownsguard and asked me how to go about it.”  
.  
“Hmm.” Noctis grunts out. He does sort of remember the blonde as part of his old group, but the more he thinks about it the more sad and angry he gets. So Noctis just clicks his tongue in annoyance and snatches a belt loop on the other man’s pants. “Well come along then.”

He drags the brunette along, who chuckles and teases him about being jealous. He is, slightly, but he won’t give the oaf the satisfaction of knowing that. They make their way to the park and decide to take a scenic stroll, stopping at times to view the different foliage. Noctis smiles fondly at the mass varieties of flowers and shrubs, taking in a deep breath of the warm spring air. It feels nice to stop and enjoy all this, especially since he can barely remember any of this from before he awoke; even then it wasn’t pleasant from being trapped in his stagnant tomb to the dry and desolate landscapes he traversed after being freed. He would love nothing more than to live an eternity like this, but he knows it will not last. That this will all come to ruination and he would be all alone again. So, very much alone.

“Luc? Are you all right?” the brunette asks in concern, resting a gentle hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

“Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?”

“You’re crying.”

Noctis raises his fingers to his eye and feels the dampness on his skin. He frowns deeply and rubs at his eyes to dry them.

“Silly child, it’s just my allergies acting up.” he lies and forces a smile.

The brunette purses his lips with his brows forming an even deeper crinkle. “Okay. If that’s the issue then I can have you take some of my medicine, I have allergy problems too. Although, if you ever do feel sad, tell me. So that way I can give you a big hug, I’ve been told I’m really good at them.”

Noctis smiles bemusedly at the large oaf, a warm feeling flowing through his entire body. “What if I want one even if I’m not sad?”

The younger man snickers and wraps his large arms around the man’s upper body, pulling him flush against his chest and resting his face on the crown of the older man’s head. Noctis melts into the embrace feeling cozy, warm, and most of all, safe. He sighs contently while nuzzling the other’s broad chest, before wriggling his arms free and wrapping them around the young man’s head, pulling him into a quick kiss. Noctis smiles with eyes half-lidded, sliding out of the embrace but takes the other mans’ hand in his and begins to lead him back to the apartment. They barely make it through the door before Noctis descends on the unsuspecting Shield, roughly kissing him, and pushing him against the wall. The young man regains his senses and begins to partake in the foreplay, running his fingers through soft black locks, down the man’s neck and sliding lower over his sides before resting on his hips. Noctis lets out a soft moan and wraps his arms around his lover’s neck tightly before leaping up and tangling his legs around the brunette’s middle; feeling large hands give a small squeeze to his cheeks. 

“Where?” the young man grunts out before a wily tongue slips in between his parted lips and silencing him.

“Couch.” Noctis says quickly pulling away before delving back in. 

With great ease, he carries the older man over to the couch and lays down across the cushions with him, breaking the kiss momentarily to suck and nip at the other’s pale neck. Noctis decides to reverse their positions and pushes the other onto his back and hovers over him with satisfaction. 

“I would like to try something a little different from last time if you would allow me.” he says with a carnal smile and notices the look of nervousness in the other’s eyes. “Don’t worry love, we’re not going all the way, not yet. I just want to do something really nice for you, is that okay?”

Amber eyes become hazy with desire as the scan the person over them before settling on the man’s face. He nods. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Noctis smiles and runs his hands down the man’s torso and he slowly slides back. “Be a dear and close your eyes for me then, and keep them closed.”

The youth does as he told with slight apprehension as he hears his zipper come undone. He licks his lips and swallows, a bead of sweat forming on his brow as he tries to keep calm. But his eyes fling open and he chokes out a gasp when he feels his member pulled from out of his boxers and stroked softly by the other man. 

“Luc?” 

Noctis looks to him a with a slight flush across his cheeks and nose. “Do you want me to stop, are you uncomfortable?”

The brunette pants softly but shakes his head no and slowly relaxes himself down and closes his eyes again as the other man slowly strokes his length. Noctis continues the motion, twisting his hand around as he moves upwards and dragging more delicious noise from the young man. He decides it’s time to take another small step and lowers his head down, sticking his tongue out and flicking it over the tip, earning a throaty moan as the man under him trembles. He recalls the techniques he gathered from the book and begins to put them into play, slowly run his tongue down to the base and back up. Noctis returns to his gentle stroking while also lapping at the tip again, but then he opens his lips a little wider and takes the head into his mouth. He gives a tender suck and almost loses himself when his lover lets out a guttural moan as he tangles his finger’s in Noctis’ hair. Noctis takes the member further into his mouth all the way down to wear his hand grips the rest and slowly pulls back, dragging his tongue against the underside. He keeps this slow ministration for a bit longer until the brunette’s moaning lowers to soft gasps when he tries a different technique by humming as takes him deeper into his mouth. This works quite well in getting the younger back into it, a little too well when he accidental thrust up, making his member delve even further and causing his partner to slightly gag. 

“Shit, shit I’m sorry.” He reaches forward and holds Noctis’ face gently as he coughs a bit, a slight pout forming on his lips. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No love, you just caught me off guard and I wasn’t prepared to go that deep.” he says and places a tender kiss to his chin before pushing him back down. 

He begins to pump his hand again, setting a good rhythm before returning his mouth to its prior task, but this time he places his weight down on the man’s legs to keep them in place. Quick breaths and a few curses escape from the other’s lips along with the occasional moan of the older man’s fake name. He would love nothing more than for the other to call him by his true name, but he pushes that thought into the back of his mind and continues dragging the man towards his impending release. Noctis begins to time his strokes with the movement of his sucking, feeling the quivering body under him begin to tense. He shifts his free hand slightly to cup the younger man’s sac, softly rolling the mound with his fingertips. That sends the brunette over the edge as he throws his head back with a loud curse and cry, sweat trickling down his forehead and tears welling in his eyes. Noctis lets out a soft chuckle that causes more vibrations against the length and that seems to do it.

“Nah, Luc stop I’m gonna-”

But he doesn’t pull back as the larger man cries out, spilling his seed down the black-haired man’s throat. Unfortunately for his attempt to appear sexy like the book suggested, trying to swallow the liquid was more than he could handle and he begins to choke and gag with some of it dribbling from his nose. 

“Shit! Hang on!” The brunette quickly rolls from the couch and dashes into the kitchen, while managing to tuck himself back in, wetting a washcloth and returning to the smaller man. “Here, let me clean you up.”

He wipes the mess from the other’s face as he continues to cough, his face a deep red from both hacking and embarrassment. The brunette wipes him clean and looks at the others grumpy face, an apologetic smile tugging at his lips before he places a soft kiss to the tip of the other’s nose. Noctis knows it was all his fault, but he still scowls at the younger man, rather enjoying the scolded puppy face he makes. But he relinquishes and begins to chuckle before going into a full-blown belly laugh, drawing one from his partner.

“Oh, my dear Gladio, you are too precious sometimes.”

A broad and joyful smile spreads across the brunette’s lips, making him seem even younger than he actually is. “You called me by my name.” 

Noctis wrinkles his brow in confusion but then thinks back to all their prior interactions. He really hasn’t called him by his name before, always choosing to call him something else. Maybe it was his unintentional way of separating this one from the one he remembers or with a slight grudge since he can’t use his own name, but he has to admit, he likes the way it rolls off his tongue. 

A sultry grin twists upon Noctis’ lips as he pulls the other in closer. “Very well, I shall keep calling you by your name, Gladiolus.” He pulls him into a hungry kiss but then he catches the disgusted look his lover makes and pulls back. “Oh all right, I’ll go wash my mouth out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a mood killer. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter was a bitch to write. So I'm very sorry if it's shitty and jumps too much. :C Plus school work was sucking up my soul and free time as I tried to get this and the other story done. But thanks to all my readers and commenters. :D

The two days of freedom had gone relatively smoothly, even with the debacle of an attempted blowjob by Noctis ending with a running gag involving yogurt that got the two funny looks as they were at the store. They hadn’t attempted anything further and instead spent time cuddling, kissing, and with Noctis needling the younger man for more stories in hopes something will help him remember his past. But all good things must come to an end eventually, especially when a spoiled little prince stares hatefully at his unknown older self lazing comfortably on his shield’s couch.

“Why hello dear boy, such a pleasant surprise to see you.” Noctis snips out snidely, his lips curling into a manic smile. 

The spoiled brat’s eyes slit, making him look even more like an angry cat, but then the little shit goes and rains on his older self’s parade.

“Ignis!”

_Fuck._

The bespectacled brunette comes walking in with a concerned look on his face that quickly morphs into disappointment when he lays eyes on the man sitting on the couch. Gladio exits from his room with his brow furrowed from the commotion but then smiles at the two standing by the doorway. 

“Hey, what’s up?” he says, a friendly smile tugging on his lips that is quickly replaced with a grimace as he is scowled at by the other two males. “What now?” 

The brat points hatefully at Noctis as the other shakes his head disapprovingly. The taller brunette sighs before looking at them in annoyance and folding his arms. 

“It would appear love, that I am not welcome here.” Noctis giggles out, getting even more amused at the faces the other two men make. 

“Love?” The black-haired teen looks to his Shield in questioning, a slight look of hurt on his face. “Gladio?”

“Don’t worry your head child.” the elder says, a humored glint in his eyes. “I only use that term in jest, he makes the most adorable little faces when he’s embarrassed.” 

He looks over to his lover and sure enough, his lips are pursed tightly together as his cheeks flush a deep crimson. But their eyes connect briefly, with Noctis giving the younger man a tender look and smile with the other returning the gaze. 

“Okay, but why is the old man here?”

“Where he was staying got broken into and I couldn’t just let him stay there. And too he’s into books that I like and it gives me someone to hang out with.” Gladio offers up, in hopes it gets the other two off his back. 

“I could, if he would like, find a more suitable lodging for him to stay. One that is relatively close by so you two can still get together.” the stuffy brunette offers. 

“No, he’s staying. This is my place so end of discussion.” Gladio snaps out, his hands placed firmly on his hips as he stares down his prince. “So, what brings you two here?”

The little brat scrunches his brows before quickly shooting a glare in Noctis’ direction and returning to the taller male. “I just wanted to see how you were doing, maybe go out to eat?” he says and returns his gaze to his older self, sneering at him. “Just us two, so we can maybe talk about new training techniques?” 

Gladio seems to find that acceptable and nods with a smile. “Okay, sounds like a plan.” he says and puts on his shoes, but is then pulled quickly towards the door by the prince. “Hey, hang on Noct.”

“Ignis, we’ll be back in a while.” the teen informs his advisor as he and his shield exit the apartment. 

The young man sighs in extreme exasperation before turning his sites to the older man in the room with him. A slight uncomfortableness overtakes the two as the brunette shuts the door and takes a seat in the accent chair next to the matching couch where Noctis is still planted on, opening the folder he had tucked under his arm and begins to scan over the contents. Noctis softly bites at his lips, feeling greatly unnerved by the other’s presence, feeling his green eyes burning holes in him whenever the older man moves the slightest. He eventually tires of the silence and offers a pleasant smile to the other, getting a skeptical look in return. 

“So, you are the Prince’s advisor? You must be a very intelligent young man then.” Noctis praises, hoping it’ll calm the stuffy hen and his glaring. It doesn’t.

“Thank you, sir.” the brunette says coldly, pushing up his glasses and returning his gaze back to the folder on his lap.

Noctis purses his lips and begins to tap on his kneecaps, feeling more uncomfortable than before. But he doesn’t give up and continues to make small talk, getting very blasé responses. That is until he inquires about Gladio as a youth, slightly recalling they were all friends from a very young age and receives the most venomous look he can recall ever seeing another human being give; it makes his body quiver from excitement with a touch of fear. 

“Listen here whore, you claim your intentions with Gladio are innocent, but if you do anything untoward to him or the prince in any way, I will personally see to it that there is not a single piece left of you to be seen.”

Noctis goes owl-eyed at the brunette, his heart pounding and a small smirk forming on his lips in spite of himself. “My word dear boy, such a dreadful thing to say.” _And to your dear prince of all people._ “I’m sure Gladio wouldn’t appreciative you threatening me in such a way.”

Green eyes slit in contempt behind the young man’s glasses. “I will ask you again, what are your intentions with Gladiolus.”

“Nothing terrible, we are just two people who have found enjoyment in each other’s company. But if I were to get technical, I would say we are lovers.”

The brunette becomes shell shocked at the reply, and Noctis swears he can hear the gears in the young man’s head grinding to a stupefied stop. He almost wants to laugh at his expression, but it would probably lead to a dagger through his temple; it wouldn’t kill him but he’d rather not add blood to the furniture along with the other defilements already on it. 

“L, lov-” the younger stammers out, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

“Lovers, my dear boy.” Noctis titters out, greatly amused that he broke the other’s brain. “I assure you it is one-hundred percent consensual and in no way do I intend to intervene in his duties.” _Except when I decide to stab the little shit of a prince._ “By all means, ask him yourself, he may make that cute little flustered face of his, but he will back up my words.” 

The young advisor looks down and sighs deeply, shaking his head and still trying to wrap his mind around what he is hearing. He softly sighs again before looking at the black-haired man, his lips curling downward. 

“It would seem I owe you an apology then, for I have spoken unjustly to you.”

“Not at all, you were merely looking out for your friend’s well-being. He is a very sweet young man and I could see how he could be lead astray but do not worry, I will not do anything to hurt him.” He feels a deep aching pain in his chest as he utters those last few words, knowing full well that to be untrue. “He has some adorable little quirks that I have become quite smitten with.”

A small smile tugs at the other's lips as a calmness comes over him and Noctis realizes he has won the younger man over.

“I am still a bit uncomfortable with this dalliance between you both but if Gladio is happy then I will not interfere. Even if you two are so far apart in age.”

Noctis glowers slightly and groans. “I am only thirty.”

The youth looks bewildered by this but then chuckles softly before turning into a deep laugh, making Noctis feel a bit sentimental and sad as he recalls a few brief memories. The two men become civil from that point on, with the brunette even divulging some embarrassing stories about Gladio, much to Noctis enjoyment. Eventually, the other two return and Gladio stares in amazement at his friend and lover getting along, making him smile broadly.

“Well I believe it is time for us to take our leave.” the younger brunette states as he nudges the spoiled brat teen towards the doorway. “It was a pleasure becoming more acquitted with you Luc.”

“I as well, Ignis.” he says as a slight sadness fills his heart. 

Gladio waves goodbye to the two before turning to his lover and smiling. “Well know, how’d you manage to get in Iggy’s good graces? Wasn’t more than a few days ago he was referring to you as a trollop and telling me to keep my distance.”

“Well he did call me a whore, but I was upfront with him and we came to an understanding.”

“You told him we’re together?” Gladio says, slightly wincing.

“Yes.” Noctis says and places a gentle kiss to his lover’s chin. “He said as long as you are happy, then he’ll accept it.”

Gladio smiles softly and pulls the smaller man into a strong hug before leaning down to place a gentle kiss to his lips. “Well you’re in one piece, so I guess it all worked out.” 

Noctis places his palms on the younger man’s cheeks and looks deeply into his amber eyes. “I am terribly hungry right now, let’s go out for a dinner date. I will buy.” he says with a quick mood change and dashes to get his shoes.

The larger man laughs lovingly at him, then Noctis takes his hand and begins to drag him from the apartment but not before being pulled back into a deep kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _cries_ I'm sorry, I tried. There's sex in this, but I haven't written stuff like this in over thirteen years and it was a hetero couple and in the viewpoint of a kid who stumbled on them. So I'm terribly sorry if it's bad. :C _crawls into her dumpster and closes the lid_

Noctis was relatively surprised how easy it was to befriend the prince’s, his, retinue even if the little shit himself still wasn’t keen on him. Buying the brat treats didn’t win him over either, as the latest snack was smacked off the picnic table like a cat would a cup. 

“Oops.” the little brat mumbles out, his contempt filled eyes trained on the older black haired man. 

“You did that on purpose.” Noctis snaps, his eyes mirroring his younger self.

“What if I did?” 

The two continue their stare down, even when Ignis comes over and sighs at the mess on the ground.

“Noct, you spilled your drink.” 

“It was an accident.” the brat lies, still scowling at the man across from him.

The brunette groans and leans down to clean up the mess before Noctis stops him.

“Come now Ignis, you can’t always mother him. Even if he is a prince, he needs to learn to clean up after himself.” Noctis grins at the seething boy across from his especially when the brunette agrees and instructs the teen on how to properly clean up the mess. 

_Take that you little shit._

He wonders to himself if he was really this spoiled and bratty, maybe that’s why his old friends abandoned him in that lonely tomb. But he pushes that thought aside and instead watches as his lover and the blonde idiot run by, with the older seeing how long the younger can keep up running. Gladio decided to give the teen a taste of what some of the training for the Crownsguard is like, and even though Noctis would rather have the tall man all to himself right now, he has quite a nice view of those criminally tight workout pants. The two young men finish with their run and join up with the other three at the park table they have set up a nice little get together at, taking water bottles from the small cooler brought with. Gladio, to be an ass, wraps a sweaty arm around his prince’s head, putting him in a headlock that makes the teen wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“Eww! Get off, you stink.” the brat retches, punching his shield in his side.

“Fine then.” he chuckles and unwraps his arm. “I’ll go where I’m loved.”

He saunters on over and plops down next to Noctis, wrapping an arm around the older man and ignoring the heated look exchanged between the two black haired males as he strikes up a conversation with Ignis. Noctis will admit, the brunette does have a strong smell to him but he finds it oddly enticing and not at all from a need to annoy his younger self but a true attraction to it. But Noctis pushes his lust aside and mingles with the group, especially with the peppy blonde who he found the easiest to get on with after showing interest and praising his photos. He slightly recalls the young man’s obsession with his camera, even when they were in the midst of battle. Nostalgia begins to overcome him as he watches the four young men joke, exchange stories, and all around have fun with one another. Noctis begins to feel as if he is encroaching on a place where he doesn’t belong, even though this is his past, it makes him feel lonely. But then that thought is stilted when he feels the large and warm hand of his lover gently squeeze his side before lovingly circling his fingers over the spot. Noctis melts into the large man’s side, turning his head up to look at him and giving him a tender smile. Gladio looks down at him and gives a smile in return before turning his attention to the others.

“Hey I’m gonna head back home, don’t want to continue to stew in these sweaty clothing much longer.” Gladio says as he stands from the table and nudges Noctis.

A look of panic ghosts across the younger prince and he sits up straight and looks to his bodyguard. “Can I come hang out with you later?”

“Not tonight young man.” Ignis begins, making Noctis give his younger self a snide look. “You have reports to review over that you’ve been ignoring.”

The brat slumps in his seat dejectedly but perks up when Gladio suggest he can stay over with him that coming Friday since they both have to go to the Citadel the next day. The two men wave goodbye and head back towards Gladio’s apartment, with Noctis’ mind racing a mile a minute.

“So, will I be turned out onto the streets when the little princeling stays over?”

“My gods no, I’m not casting you out for that. He’ll have to get used to you being with me.”

Noctis smiles broadly. “Good to know.” _Now I’ll be close enough to shiv the little bastard._

He figures it’s about time to move his plan along, lest he becomes too attached to the dorky oaf and his boyish charms Noctis doesn’t recall him having, or maybe he never paid any mind to it. They enter into the brunette’s apartment, with Noctis ensuring the door is locked so no one can disturb them. He grins wolfishly and saunters over towards the larger man, who is beginning to shed his workout clothing, and wraps his arms around the man’s middle.

“Hold on, let me go get cleaned up.”

“What’s the point, you’re only going to get sweaty again.” the older man coos out and leans up to nip at his lover’s ear. “If you’re ready, love.” 

Gladio’s face turns heated red as he stammers for a response, but it would seem as if his brain has broken for all he can manage is a chocked-out grunt and a head nod. Noctis snickers playfully and kisses him deeply before leading him towards the now shared bedroom. He pulls the larger man in for a hungry kiss before he reaches out to grab hold of the man’s shirt and tugs it upwards and off. He runs his hands across the man’s bare chest, admiring the musculature before he feels something is off or missing more correctly. 

“Luc? Something wrong?” Gladio asks, a bit concerned.

“No, just admiring your physique.” he says and nips at the flesh of the man’s clavicle. 

Noctis once again thinks back to the naughty tome he researched and uses a couple of the less debased techniques it mentioned; first by checking how receptive his lover is to nipple stimulation, which he is quite into by the moan the older receives when he gently runs his tongue over it. He then tries the second by giving a playful smack to one of the man’s clothed cheeks which earns him a yip and a scowl. Noctis gives him an apologetic smile before pulling him into another kiss, delving his tongue into his mouth and sucking gently on the other’s when he reciprocates all the while freeing the man’s bottom half from those tight pants he was wearing. He skillfully turns them both around and pushes his lover onto the bed before straddling him and leaning down to lavish him with kisses. Noctis moans out as large hands slide down his side before cupping his bottom tightly, messaging the mounds before moving up to start pulling the black-haired man’s shirt up. 

“No.” Noctis says in a panic, pulling Gladio’s hands from his shirt and kissing his fingers. “I apologize, I am uncomfortable with my body. I have, horrible scars and am not ready to show them.” 

He wasn’t lying, he did have horrible scars marring his flesh. From the ones acquired throughout his travels, the mark on his chest from where the Astral Weapons pierced him, but worst of all his back. Noctis is sure as soon as the brunette sees it, his secret will be discovered. He’s sure the man has seen the brat’s back before during their training or has at least heard about it. 

“That’s okay, whenever you’re ready.” Gladio tells him tenderly, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead. 

_Damnit, stop being so fucking adorable you oaf!_

Noctis smiles at him and slides back off him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt a bit but leaving the one up near his scar remaining. He then slides off his trousers and climbs back on top of the larger man, leaning over him to bite and suck on his neck where he leaves multiple little red marks. He moves his way down the brunette’s chest kissing and nipping as he goes until he slides in between his parted thighs. He runs his hands over the man’s groin, soaking up the moans he receives from the action.

“Shall I try our fun from the other day again?”

Gladio looks down at him, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks red as he puffs out air. “Uhh umm actually can I, to you?”

Noctis furrows his brows but then smiles with a light snicker. “If you wish.”

The younger man nods and sits up, adjusting them so he is now over top of Noctis’ lower half with the older man sitting with his legs spread and gazing down lustfully at him. Gladio clumsily pulls off the older man’s underwear, exposing his already hardening member and shakily taking it in his hand. He gives a few strokes and looks up at his lover for acknowledgment of how he is doing. Noctis looks at him with half lidded blue eyes, smiling and nodding before letting out a soft pant. Gladio mimics the steps the other had done to him, using both his hands and mouth to pleasure his lover and being fueled by the elder’s moans. Noctis feels his body begin to heat up and stops the larger man from continuing, getting a pout from him. 

“We still have more to do, don’t want to finish just yet.” he says and gives him a peck on the lips before looking carnally at the young man.

The young man must have caught the other’s drift for he blushes and crawls over to his nightstand, pawing through the drawer and taking out a couple of items from a bag. His face reddens even more and he begins to chew on his lower lip as he hands the items to Noctis with the older chuckling to himself. _So, I guessed the items in the brown bag correctly._ He reaches up to gently stroke Gladio’s chiseled jawline, before sliding his hand down to the middle of his broad chest and giving a push. 

“Lie back for me.” he coos out softly and slides his hand down further as the other lays against the bed. 

He again racks his brain for how to go about the next few steps, even though it was between the opposite sex. Noctis removes the younger man’s boxer briefs and tosses them aside before taking in the sight before him. _We’re really going to do this._ He would never have fathomed when he first awoke he would be preparing to engage in an act such as this with a younger version of one of those he deemed a close ally, let alone travel back in time to kill himself. But here he is, staring at the naked and virginal blushing form of his young shield, a debauched smirk creeping onto his lips. He opens the container of lubricant and pours a generous amount over a few of his fingers before looking to his lover.

“Are you okay to continue?” 

The brunette swallows deeply before looking to him and nodding, making the older frown.

“Gladio, please use your words love.” 

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Noctis leans forward and softly kisses him, pulling his swollen lower lip into his mouth and gently sucking on it. He lowers his fingers to the man’s entrance and rubs against it before carefully slipping a finger in. A soft gasp escapes from the younger man, but is muffled when his lips are captured in a deep kiss. Noctis pushes in further before slipping his finger out a bit and sliding in, watching his lover’s face for any pleasure or discomfort before adding a second finger. Gladio makes an unsure face, halting Noctis’ movement until the brunette assures him he is all right and to proceed. He scissors his fingers as he moves in and out, being fueled by the lovely moans and gasps of his lover as he begins to move his hips in succession with Noctis’ movements. The smaller man removes his fingers and takes the foil package given to him earlier and opens it, pulling the rubber out and tossing the package aside. He silently lists the steps to place the condom on, a slight pinkish color forming on his cheeks as he stumbles and takes a quick glance at his lover, seeing him watching intently. They lock eyes briefly as he manages to get the condom on and smile at one another, leaning in for a quick kiss. Noctis applies more lube to himself, more than probably necessary but he wants to make this as comfortable for them both as possible. He takes a deep breath and takes a large hip in one hand to brace himself and guides his length with the other. He looks up one more time at his lover, marveling at how such a large and muscular young man could look so innocent and lovely. 

“Gladio?” he asks, getting amber eyes to meet his deep blue. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

He begins to push in, stopping momentarily when he hears the other breath in a bit too deeply and quickly but continues when the brunette relaxes. Slowly inch by inch, removing his hand from his length to gently grasp the other hip as he moves in deeper. The feeling is strange to him, like nothing he has ever felt before, but he feels himself begin to enjoy the warmth and tightness, a smile tugging at his lips as he completely seats himself in. He removes his hands from the tanned hips and carefully places his palms on the bed next to the man’s head and leans over his body, feeling the other’s heart thump against his own chest. Noctis leans down and takes the other’s lips for a kiss, slowly pulling himself out a bit before gently rocking his hips forward and earning a deep gasp. He does this again, getting the same response from the other man and keeps going. Gladio releases his grip on the bed sheets and tangles his fingers in Noctis black locks as he pulls him down into a heated kiss and begins to move his hips in tandem with the others soft thrusts. Noctis stops momentarily and carefully repositions himself onto his forearms when his arms get slightly sore before starting up again. 

“N, oc unn.” Gladio gasps out, before biting his lip as if to silence himself. 

But Noctis catches his almost slip up, a mix of warmth, sadness, and a slight jealousy tugging at him. He knows though, he can’t reveal himself even though he would love to hear his name moaned out in that deep and sultry voice. 

“Something, uh, you want dear?” Noctis pants out stilling his movements slightly. 

“A bit, h, harder please.” the brunette chokes out with a deep blush on his cheeks, making Noctis almost loose it right then and there.

He smiles and nods, chuckling softly and kissing the brunette’s sweaty forehead. “Sure my love.” 

Noctis starts up slowly again but as he begins to move back in, gives a quick jerk with his hips getting a harsh moan and curse from the younger man. His hips snap down even harder on the next thrust, drawing an even louder moan from the brunette as he throws his head back against the bed, exposing his lovely neck to Noctis who leans in the nip and suck on it and even leaves a nice little mark that won’t be easily hidden. Sweat rolls down his body, his button up clinging to his chest and making him kind of wish he had taken it off, but he pushes that thought aside as he feels a tightness form in his belly. He looks down in between their bodies, watching as he connects with his lover’s body and then as the younger takes his own length and quickly strokes himself. Their breathing becomes raspy and quick, Noctis picks up his speed as he feels himself reaching his limit. Even Gladio begins to mumble incoherently as his release draws closer, pleasure tears forming in his eyes and catching on his long lashes. Noctis leans forward and kisses the young man’s temples, tasting the salt from his sweat and tears. A few more strokes and deep thrusts have Gladio arching up and crying out as his release hits him, even managing to call out the fake name of his older lover as he comes on his stomach. The new tightness clenching around his member is all Noctis needs for his own release to hit him, grunting and giving quick hard thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. He collapses down, completely spent from his first adventure in lovemaking, hearing the rapid thumping of his lover’s heart and his ragged breathing. Large arms wrap around his body, tenderly rubbing his back as they catch their breaths. 

“Luc?” 

It takes Noctis a couple of seconds to register he is being spoken to, lifting his head up to look at his young lover. “Yes dear?”

“That was great.” the young man puffs out.

Noctis snorts and rests his head against the man’s chest, giving a quick kiss to a pec before leaning up to kiss the redden lips of the brunette. “Yeah, it was.” 

Before he completely collapses into sleep, Noctis pulls out of his lover and discards the used condom in the trash bin and takes a few tissues to clean up the other man. He then crawls back into bed and lays down next to the larger man, pulling him close and snuggling into his warm body.

“So, nap first then shower?” Gladio asks, tittering softly as Noctis yawns.

“Yes, sounds like a good plan.” 

Gladio reaches down and pulls just the top sheet over them before turning off the lamp on the nightstand and pulling the smaller man flush against him. 

“Have a nice nap Luc.”

“You as well, Gladiolus.” 

“Love you.”

Noctis goes silent, his heart racing a mile a minute and a sadness hits him as he looks into those beautiful amber eyes. 

“Love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments, it made me feel 100% about the last chapter. :D But know it's time for a bomb to drop. And all I can say is "Sweet baby Jesus take the wheel, this fic is about to get out of hand." XD

It’s extremely comforting when he wakes up from a good sleep without the accursed voices and nightmares to plague him, but it’s even nicer to awake using a muscular and warm chest as a pillow. Noctis nuzzles the bare flesh of his lover’s pec and sighs happily, receiving a soft chuckle from the man under him that ripples down his entire torso. 

“You finally waking up?” Gladio snickers and tips up the older man’s chin for a quick kiss. “You have an amazing death grip even in your sleep, when I tried to get up to take a shower you latched on and wouldn’t let me go.”

“Oh, I am sorry truly sorry my dear.” Noctis says with a hint of embarrassment before pressing his lips softly to a hickey on the man’s neck. 

“It’s okay, it’s just another one of the cute little quirks you do while sleeping, like when you mumble.” 

Noctis groans and sits up, scowling at his lover until he fills his fingers tenderly stroke his back, then he remembers what had happened only a few hours prior. “How do you feel? I wasn’t too rough with you was I?”

“Nah, I’m fine, not much pain.” the brunette says as he strokes the older man’s back some more and reaches up with his free hand, cupping Noctis’ face. “Defiantly wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime.” 

“Hmm, yeah.” Noctis agrees, especially since once this week ends, so will he. “You should probably go take your shower now before you start to smell funky.” 

“You want to join me?” Gladio asks, like a frisky teenager.

Noctis’ lips form a thin line. “I’ll pass and take one after.”

“Ahh, that’s right, your scars.” he says and places a kiss on the other’s forehead. “I know you’re not comfortable with them, but I will love you no matter what.”

Noctis’ heart beats aggressively in his chest, a deep flush creeping on his cheeks as the man slips out of bed and heads to the shower. _Why does he have to say things like that, why did he have to say that earlier?_ He remembers the love confession earlier from the young man, how he said he loved him and Noctis reciprocated. He had only intended this to be a quick fling before his demise, but now it’s starting to turn into something more. He had painted the man as something to use and toss away, remembering him as being a prick and aggressive, nothing like this sweet and kind young man he has now met. He has to admit though, if it wasn’t for the whole immortality thing, he would love nothing more to remain here with this man and to experience some parts of the life he has forgotten. Even now, only bits and pieces have returned to him but they are all jumbled together. Being attacked by a large snake woman, a somber campout, watching as his father and ancestors struck him, the beautiful palace with the young blonde girl and her dogs, one of whom he remembers as Umbra. Noctis rubs his aching head, it’s all so much to think about. He pulls himself from off the bed, puts back on his discarded undergarment, and goes to his duffle to procure some clean clothes before he looks to the bed wondering if he should strip the sheets for launder. He decides it would be the proper thing to do while he waits for his turn. Eventually, the large man exits the shower and finds Noctis in the room aside the living room doing laundry, smiling lovingly at him. 

“Look at you, being all domesticated. I should bring you over to meet the parent’s soon, maybe plan a wedding so you can make an honest man outta me.” he teases and gets a detergent pod thrown at him. “I didn’t take you for the type to willingly do chores like you would have to be goaded into it.”

Noctis crinkles his brows and humphs. “Sounds like you’re describing your little princeling.” 

Gladio purses his lips and looks off to the side. “Hmm yeah, I guess. Well anyway, showers yours. I’ll finish up the rest.”

Gladio gives a quick kiss to Noctis’ cheek before the older man heads to the shower, collecting his thoughts as he washes. He returns to the living room once dressed and finds the young man leaning against his island counter, his brows creased in deep thought as he scrolls through his phone. 

“So, shall we start planning on what to do for dinner or is it still too early?” Noctis questions as he takes a seat on the couch, drying his hair with a towel.

“Nah, now’s good. How about we hit up that salad bar down the street?” he giggles, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

The black-haired man scrunches his nose and glowers at the other man as he stops drying his hair. “Absolutely not.” he hisses and gets a chuckle as he returns to drying his hair.

“I know.” Gladio chuckles. “I just like to tease you sometimes since it’s so easy to, your Highness.”

“Uh huh.” Noctis grumbles out. “Let’s go to that nice fish place. I’ll even pay.”

“You really like fish.”

“Of course, especially if I freshly catch it.”

Gladio peers up from his phone, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth that Noctis doesn’t catch.

“You like fishing?”

“I love fishing.”

Another thing he remembered from his youth as he traveled the lands aimlessly. He would catch fish when he desired to actually eat and not starve himself, one time had brought forth a memory long forgotten; waist deep in water, himself and the other’s holding a beast of a fish. It makes him smile, and feel sad.

“We’ll have to make a date out of it then.” Gladio says and looks back down to his phone. “Maybe even travel to Galdin?”

“I would very much love that. Although the rooms there are very expensive if I recall.”

“I know a camping spot near there. We can rough it.”

“Ugh, no. I’ve spent more than enough time out in the wilderness for a multitude of lifetimes, and I hate insects.” Noctis grumbles and vigorously continues to dry his locks, mind wandering. 

“Do you now?” Gladio says, biting his lip and grinning. “Yo Noctis?”

“What is it Gladio?”

Noctis freezes and a soft chuckling echoes through the room. He turns his head slowly and stares at the other man, who has an expression like a child who just found his birthday presents early. _How?_ Did he perchance see his scars while he slept or when he first brought him here and bandaged him? Did Noctis unessentially out himself while asleep? He knows he can’t play it as if he misheard him, Luc and Noctis sound nothing alike. His mind goes blank and it seems as if his body goes into auto-piolet as he stands and stares at the grinning brunette.

“I knew it, you’re Noctis from the future!” 

“Gladiolus,” Noctis begins, a strange smile curling on his lips. “come here love.”

The brunette stays where he is at, a grin still on his face even as the older man walks towards him. He shimmies to the other side of the counter as the dark-haired man walks over, still smiling but with a twinge of fear in his eyes.

“It was so hard to not call you that, I almost slipped up last night though.”

“How?” Noctis asks, still smiling and stalking his lover around the counter. “When?”

“A few days ago, I was going to wash your jacket since it was filthy and when I cleaned out the pockets I found a photo. It had four men dressed in Glaive uniforms. One who looked like me, another Ignis, then Prompto, and finally, there was you.” Gladio says as he almost trips over a throw rug as he backs up into the living room. “But also, you say some strange shit in your sleep that only those close to the royal family would know. Then there’s your aversion to veggies, especially carrots, the faces you ma-”

Noctis pounces on the larger man, knocking him to the floor and looming over him. Gladio loses the smile and begins to look terrified at the older man. The older man smiles, leans his head down to the other’s ear and places his lips close as the brunette holds a deep breath in.

“Say it again, my name.”

Gladio breaths out a sigh. “Noctis.”

Lips roughly smash against his as the older man passionately kisses him, hands cupping under the back of his head. Soft moans escape from Noctis’ throat, a feeling of euphoria ripping through his body at hearing him call him by his real name. He doesn’t even care his secret was discovered right now, he just wants to relish in this feeling. He gets rolled over with his hands pinned aside his head as Gladio takes the initiative and aggressively kisses him back before sitting up and looking down at him.

“So, how did you come here and why?” he asks, getting the boyish smile back onto his face that makes Noctis choke out a chuckle. 

“Well,” Noctis begins and thinks as he sits up. He definitely can’t tell him the real reason he’s here, it’d defeat his purpose. And saying because of a mystical time traveling dog owned by the Oracle is a bit farfetched. So he just makes some stuff up again. “I’m not really sure. One moment I was in the heat of battle with you all, fighting some harrowing creature for our lives, when I was pierced through my chest by some magical object that caused me to lose consciousness. I awoke eventually and found myself here without much of my memory.”

It would seem as though he was believed, for Gladio doesn’t question him any further and instead places his hand gently on Noctis’ chest.

“Was that the scar you didn’t want me to see?”

“Yes.” Noctis says and looks down to his front. He unbuttons the top half and presents him with the gnarled scar. “Right here, it’s not very pleasant.”

The brunette reaches out to touch it, a pained look on his face. “I, failed, to protect you then.” 

_Yes, yes you did._

A soft kiss is pressed against the old wound, making Noctis’ heart skip a beat.

“Maybe you were sent back so you could prevent any of that from happening?” 

“I’m not sure, I really don’t remember much from before then.” 

“Well, then will have to keep trying to get you to remember.” Gladio says beaming, taking Noctis’ hands in his. “So that way I know what I need to save you from, Noctis.”

Noctis smiles at the young man’s nativity. _I’m already doing what I need to do, fighting this bullshit destiny by stopping it before it can even begin._ Gladio leans in to place a kiss to his lover’s lips but is stopped and scowled at.

“Wait, you’re not using me as a replacement for a one-sided affection of the prince, are you?”

“Gods no. I fell for you long before I started to assume your true identity.” Gladio tells him and turns a dark red color. “I would see you at the Library, reading. You always looked so intense, I thought you were handsome.” he says and makes a similar face. “Are you?”

“I barely even remember you.” Noctis says and frowns. “I initially thought hanging around with you would trigger something, but then I began to fall for you as well and let my body react on how it wanted.”

“I see.” Gladio says and gives him a sad look before kissing his forehead. “So am I okay to call you by your real name when it’s just us?”

“Yes, I would love that. I also think we should hold off on telling the other’s, I feel a headache coming on with just this.”

“I understand, Noct.” he says and snickers. “It feels so much better like this.”

“It does, and I am sorry I had to lie to you.”

“It’s okay, it is a lot to take in. I was shell shocked when I saw the picture, I spent almost an hour pacing around until I was able to relax.” 

“Where was I?”

“Sleeping in, that’s another thing that would get me wondering.”

“Ahh yes.” Noctis says and chuckles. “Well anyway, why don’t we head out to dinner and I’ll try to explain things a bit more if I can.”

Gladio agrees and stands up, helping Noctis up from the floor after. He smiles lovingly at the older man and tenderly kisses him before he goes to retrieve his shoes and jacket. Noctis gathers his as well and then takes the brunette’s hand and leaves the apartment, already beginning to formulate some new plans for the days to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the lovely comments and reads. :D Now then my dears, climb aboard the crazy train and prepare for a bumpy ride.

He’d have to admit, having his lover figure out who he really was turned out to be one of the best things to happen. Not only did he have the pleasure of hearing his name called out or moaned when things get heated, but he has also been given the okay by his former shield to be left alone with the little princeling as Gladio was out and about when Ignis dropped the brat off. It was a couple days too early for his plan, so now he sits in the living room, smiling snidely after learning a tasty little tidbit from the boy who stares with malevolence.

“My word, that’s not very becoming of a Prince, threatening a commoner because of some jealous puppy love for his Shield.” Noctis titters. 

He can’t really believe what he had heard, his younger self-declaring him a rival for the affection of the large man and would win no matter what it took. He racked his brain trying to recall if he felt this way for real or was it due to some unforeseen occurrence because he returned to the past and messed up the time-space continuum by sexing up the young man, but he forgoes anymore thought about when his head begins to ache. 

“It’s not puppy love. I liked him for a long time, but I didn’t think he was into guys. But then you swoop in like a trashy old buzzard and stick your talons into him.”

“Early bird catches the worm my dear boy.” he throws in the teens face. 

“Just you wait, when I turn eighteen at the end of summer, Gladio will recognize me as a grown up and fall in love with me. Then he’ll dump your old ass.”

_What a little brat I was, but sorry dear, you won’t make it to your birthday let alone the weekend. Why is my chest getting tight all of a sudden?_

The front door opens as Gladio walks in, carrying three white bags of food for them all.

“So, how're my two favorite guys getting along?” Gladio asks and gets his answer when he gets scowled at. “Geez, forget I asked.”

He dumps the bags onto the counter where they are immediately pounced upon by the other two, poking through them to find their meals and retreating back to the living room. They dive into their food, fish fillet and fries, as Gladio sighs and joins them. He sits down on the couch next to the older Noctis, getting snuggled up to as he turns the television on, and then grunts when the younger plops down on the other side of him. 

“Hey Gladio,” the younger begins, side-eying the older black-haired man. “you're still taking me out Saturday, right?”

“Of course, you kept your promise so I’m keeping mine.”

A sense of jealousy spikes in the older Noctis as the younger stealthily sticks his tongue out. “What is this about? I thought you were just going to the Citadel.”

“None of your business. It’s Prince and Shield things.” 

“Noct.” Gladio grumbles in a reprimanding tone before addressing his lover. “He was starting to fall behind in his classes and I had him promise me that if he got his grades up I would give him a week free from training and take him out for drinks, non-alcoholic for him though.”

“Hey, you said I could have a sip of yours!”

Noctis inwardly chuckles, knowing full well there won’t be any celebrating this weekend after he’s through. But for some reason, he begins to feel uneasy when thinking about the twos original plan, but he can’t quite remember what for. He tries racking his brain but nothing comes to mind, but the feeling gets worse making his stomach turn with a throbbing migraine and loses his appetite. Just another horrendous feeling to add to the already growing pile. 

“I am not feeling too well right now, I’m going to lay down for a while if you don’t mind.” Noctis says and he returns his sandwich into the white bag, getting up to go put it away.

“Hey N, Luc? You okay?” Gladio asks standing up abruptly from the couch and scurrying over to the older man. 

“Yes my dear, I am fine, just a minor headache.” he says and leans up to tenderly kiss the man’s stubbled chin.

Noctis lumbers towards the bedroom, peering out the corner of his eye at the young prince who gives him a sneer and then partially shuts the door behind him before collapsing on the large bed. Sleep takes him rather quickly, his dreams muddled together in a mess of blurs and garbled voices. But then a memory returns, one of pain and remorse. An irate drunk, him being stupid, a broken bottle, blood, and screams. Noctis gasps awake and sits up in a start, panting rapidly as tears stream down his cheeks; he remembers. Panicked, he looks to his side and sees the soundly sleeping form of his lover there. He softly traces a finger down the left side of the man’s face, recalling the long scar he earned due to Noctis being a shit and Gladio performing his duty as Shield. It pains Noctis to think about it but with his and the teens impending death come Friday, the man won’t be scarred now. But then a voice creeps into the back of his mind like his conscious is just now kicking in. _But you will scar him internally._ Noctis grips his aching head and tries to push down the thought, trying to justify his actions. _It’s his fault, he hurt me dearly. He didn’t protect me, he abandoned me._ A hand gently rubs against his lower back, snapping him out of his head and back into reality.

“Noct?” Gladio says groggily. “You okay? Still not feeling well?”

“I’m all right, I believe I may have had a bad dream, but I don’t really remember what about.” he offers up.

His lover’s hand reaches up and touches his cheeks softly. “You’re crying again, are you sure you’re all right?”

Noctis rubs his eyes and feels the wetness and stinging. “Yes, I am okay love. Let’s go back to sleep now.”

“Hmm, okay.” the larger man says as he loops and a strong arm around Noctis’ slender waist and pulls him closer to him. “I’ll hold you close then, make you feel safe.”

_Damn him. Damn his fake love that will turn into scorn._

The older man’s heart aches from the whiplash of emotions swirling through his being like a hurricane, he feels like he’s going to crack at any second. Warm and soft lips press against his forehead, halting his thoughts, and returning him once more to the real world. So he empties his head and just relishes in the strong embrace of his younger lover, drifting back into a deep sleep. Noctis awakens mid-morning, feeling absolutely wretched as his prior thoughts begin to eat at him. He wallows into the living room and sees the large man stretching his legs and arms, preparing for his daily workout. Noctis looks to the window and watches as the rain hammers against the glass before moving into the kitchen to get some water.

“Morning Noct, you feeling okay?”

“Marginally.” the older man says and gulps down the water but his throat still feels dry.

He sets the cup in the sink before walking back into the living room and flopping down onto the couch with a sigh before looking forward at his young Shield performing handstand pushups. He watches intently as the man pushes himself up and down, asserting himself to get stronger for what he perceives as his life’s only purpose. So Noct wills himself that he’ll be doing the man a favor by setting him free from his destiny; no bratty prince, no scars, no abandonment, no hurt. _But there will be hurt._ He sinks down into the couch a bit, his head pounding aggressively and his stomach beginning to turn. _What is happening to me? Why do I keep feeling like this?_

“Hey, you’re really not looking well, do you want me to take you to the hospital?” Gladio asks in deep concern as he rushes to the man’s side. 

“No, that would be a terrible idea.” 

He is pulled into a strong embrace as Gladio rests his chin on the crown of the man’s head and rubs his back. So many thoughts, so many feelings battle inside the older man’s head. There are the hateful, violent voices clawing at his mind and reminding him of all the pain and suffering he has endured. Edging him into madness and his original goal. But then there are the soft and sorrowful voices, replaying all the sweet memories he managed to recall but also those he created while here, with this man who tenderly and lovingly holds him. Warm tears stream down Noctis’ cheeks, a deep agonizing ache ripping into his chest, his heart. He fists his hands into the front of his lover’s shirt and sobs uncontrollably, feeling the embrace tighten around him and the other’s body quiver against him.

“Please Noct, tell me what’s wrong.” Gladio says with a sense of anguish. “I want to protect you, I want to save you.”

_Protect me, save me? Oh my darling Shield, the thing I need protecting and saving from is myself._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _*takes a deep breath*_ Well, here we go, thanks for all the reads and comments. Also, I originally was thinking of splitting this into two chapters but it flows better as one, so it's long. And before I go, I must say, I'm sorry. _*climbs onto the bomb and goes out like Major "King" Kong from Dr. Strangelove*_

The day has finally arrived and Noctis is exhausted; mentally, physically, and emotionally. Sleep hasn’t even been a comforting release from all the thoughts and pain. So now he just lays awake, looking down at the sleeping face of his lover and stroking his fuzzy head; he had gotten a buzz cut the day prior as ordered by his father. The man makes a soft murmur and snuggles into his pillow as his head continues to get petted, a sleepy smile forming on his lips and Noctis struggles with the urge to not lean down and kiss them. He felt he was going too far with this love affair between him and his younger Shield, so while not outright avoiding the boy he has lessened the amount of canoodling they did the past few day; whether it’d be by staying in bed or forgoing the more passionate kissing claiming sickness and nausea. But his heart aches each time he has to deny him, seeing the younger’s face fall before putting on a smile and giving him his space. _Why did I have to get so close with him, why did I have to fall in love with him._ This wasn’t the man he made into the villain in his mind; he doesn’t yell at him, shove him, hate him, or abandon him. No, this man doesn’t do any of that. He talks softly to him, holds him, loves him, and stays with him. The tears trickle down his pale cheeks again for what feels like the millionth time; he hates this, hates these damn feelings. Noct did think about forgoing the death entirely and letting things run their course, but without much of his memory, he would be of no help in stopping the events from transpiring. It’s all a jumbled blur like his mind was tossed into a blender and set to pulverize. Could he even stop what happened to him again? Would it end with two grumpy Noctis’ running around, stuck in the torment of immortality and loneliness? He decided he couldn’t chance it, so he steeled himself for his prior goal even though it hurts him so terribly. A few hours later and the brunette’s early morning alarm blares for him to start his day. He stretches awake and looks to the man lying next to him, frowning when he sees his red and puffy eyes and chapped cheeks. 

“Gods Noct, you look absolutely horrible.” he says and places a loving kiss to the other’s forehead, knowing an attempt on the lips is futile. “You sure there isn’t something I could do?”

“It’s all right, no need to concern yourself.”

“I’m going to concern myself, I don’t like seeing you like this. Can I at least get you something to eat or drink?”

“Very well, I will try to eat something.”

“Okay, what do you want? Toast? Crackers? Fruit?” Gladio says and then gets a wily grin. “Pickles and ice cream?”

A noise unheard for the last few days erupts from the older man as he goes into a full-blown belly laugh at the audacity of his Shield’s suggestion. 

“Really Gladio, you think I’m pregnant?” he laughs with tears forming in his eyes, not from sorrow as it has been recently, but from joy. “I hate to break it to you but, you’d be the one knocked up.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“And besides, I doubt my hips could carry the weight of your Titan-sized offspring.” 

“Hmm, they’d be beautiful though.” Gladio says softly as he strokes his lover’s black locks. “Just think, a bunch of brown-haired and blue-eyed Amazons roaming Insomnia, kicking the shit out of bad guys.”

“Sounds like a comic book plot.” Noctis snickers. He looks the other man in the face and gives in when he gently presses their lips together. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Me too, but I know you can’t stay here forever. You’ll have to return to your own time and when Noct becomes King I’ll have to give him one-hundred percent of my attention since I need to protect him from getting hurt.” he whispers softly, capturing his lover’s lips, and gently caressing where the scar is on his chest. 

Noctis pulls away and lays his head down on the pillow with a deep sigh as Gladio places two kisses to his head and crawls out of bed. He looks at the stiffened form lying in bed and makes a harrowed face before setting out a clean set of clothing and heading to the kitchen to get something for Noctis to eat. The day ambles on with Noctis managing to keep a small bit of food down and snuggling with the large brunette on the couch as he reads to him. He basks in this blissful feeling for as long as he can but then reality sucker punches him in the face as an eager knocking catches their attention.

“Ahh, he’s here.” Gladio says and gets up from the couch.

Noctis’ stomach sinks as the door opens and his younger self stares horrified at the large man’s head.

“The hell you’d do?”

“It was an order, have to look professional.” Gladio says rubbing his fuzzy head.

“I like your hair better long.” the boy pouts with his arms folded

“Geez, it’ll grow back.” he says as he takes the teen’s duffle and begins talking to Ignis.

The little Prince steps in and immediately attempts to initiate a stare down with his rival but gets taken aback when the elder turns away sullenly. This startles the youth as he slowly makes his way over and plops down on the recliner and looks with concern at his unknown older doppelganger.

“Hey, are you sick?”

“Mildly, yes. But don’t worry your little head, it won’t kill you.” he says and feels both revulsion and excitement brew in his mind.

Gladio shuts his door and joins the Noctis twins in the living room and eyes them both. “So, wanna watch a movie?”

“I do.” the younger chirps but the elder shakes his head.

“I am starting to feel horrible again, I’m going to go lay down for a bit if you don’t mind.” he says and stands. 

“I’m going to go down the street to grab some food later, anything specific you want me to order for you?” 

“No dear, I’ll probably just try more toast tonight. Thank you though, Gladio.” he says and then thinks of something. “Do wake me though if I am not up before you leave.”

“Sure thing.” he says and presses a kiss to the man’s forehead.

Noctis slips into the bedroom and shuts the door, collapsing onto the bed roughly. Sleep doesn’t take him though and instead his mind races errantly over what he has to do tonight, formulating the exact steps to take in completing his task. The gripping pain in his stomach gets worse along with the wretched voices in his head as he continuously plays the scenario over and over in his mind. Gladio will leave, it’ll be just him and the young one, he’ll take the kitchen knife from the holder, sneak up behind his younger self, and deeply slice his throat open. As the boy bleeds out, Noctis will pen a long note apologizing to Gladio and admitting the truth to him, telling him how he made him feel and wished how things could have been different. The bedroom door creaks open with Gladio softly padding over to him and gently rubbing his back.

“Hey,” he whispers softly. “I’m heading out to pick up my and little Noct’s dinner. He’s napping on the couch right now, so if you want you can stay laying in here.”

Noctis turns to the man, blinks, but sighs and sits up. “No, it’s fine. I’ll go read and stay quiet.”

“Okay.” Gladio says and kisses his head. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Gladio?” he questions and gets a smile from him. “Could you grab me something while you are out?”

“Sure, what do you want me to get for you?”

“I would actually enjoy some ice cream, but no pickles.”

The brunette softly chuckles and kisses his head again. “All right, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Gladio leaves and the apartment goes silent. Noctis slips from the bed and quietly makes his way to the living room, feeling a strange chill in the air. _Do it, kill him, end your suffering._ He goes to the couch and peers over at the sleeping boy facing towards the inside of the coach, his face so young and innocent. _You’ll cause much worse suffering if you do this, for his loved ones, and for the one you love._ He moves from the couch to the kitchen and slides his fingers across the cutlery in their wooden block. _Yes, yes, end it._ He unsheathes the kitchen knife and looks it over before making his way back over to the couch, stopping directly behind the sleeping boy whose back is turned to him. _Don’t do this, it’ll only make things worse._ Silence. His lips twitch into a foul grin as he reaches forward to roll the teen over, gaining access to his soft neck. He touches the boy’s shoulder and halts when he wiggles and murmurs while rolling forward more and pulling his knees up to his chest. Noctis’ eyes travel down the sleeping form and stop. A loud pounding noise throbs in his ear, like a heartbeat that is beating rapidly as he begins to tremble and stare. He reaches his shaky hand forward, hooking a finger under the boy’s shirt and lifts it up. The scar that Noctis has on his back, the one he got from his youth, the one that sent him to that beautiful country to recuperate and met the young blonde girl; it’s not there. _What?_ Noctis falls backward over the coffee table, gasping for air as an agonizing bout of nauseous crashes into him and his head feels like he was smashed with a sledgehammer. _No no no no NO!_ He tosses the knife towards the kitchen and runs to the bathroom, emptying everything he had in his stomach into the toilet but even then, he still violently heaves. _No, oh gods no._ He wants to scream, bash his head against the tiled floor into unconsciousness. _Why?_

“Luc?” a tired voice mumbles out. “Are you okay?”

Noctis turns to the boy, seeing him stand by the doorway, rubbing his eyes before yawning and blearily blinking at the mess of a man on the bathroom floor.

“Tell me child, were you attacked in your youth? Did you ever go to Tenebrae?”

“Hmm, I was never attacked when I was a kid. I’ve been to Tenebrae a couple of times, once for the Oracle’s ascension and then for her eighteenth birthday. Why?”

Noctis feels even more bile rise in his raw throat and recalls one more thing as he swallows painfully. “What is the state of the Empire, of Niflheim?”

The youth scratches his tummy and groans, trying to think with his tired brain. “Fine I guess, they started some shit like sixteen years ago but with ours, Tenebrae’s, and a few other small nations’ combined forces they smacked them down; had sanctions put on them and their weapons program was dismantled.” 

Noctis mind goes into a tailspin as a new rush of emotions encapsulates him. “No.”

“Hey!?” the younger snaps as he’s shoved aside and watches the older man rush towards the door. “Where are you going!?”

Noctis stops in the door, his eyes wild and wide. “Please tell Gladio I’m sorry.”

He runs from the apartment and to the cold and rainy outside, barefoot and dressed only in a thin t-shirt and loose-fitting sweatpants. He stops even though it seems as the world around him keeps spinning and grabs at his pounding head before dashing off again to somewhere, anywhere. Running and running, he eventually collapses in the park Gladio had taken him to many times before during the past weeks. _Oh Gladio, I’m so sorry._ He wraps his arms around himself tightly, rocking back and forth, gasping in air before screaming loudly and painfully, his voice cracking as the air expels from his lungs. Tears he didn’t know he had left fall down his face in a flood as he wails again.

“WHY!?” he shouts to the heavens and then sobs. “Fucking why? Godsdamnit, tell me why? Haven’t I suffered enough!?”

A biting coldness sweeps through the area, a sensation Noctis remembers from a long time passed. His bloodshot eyes gaze up to the black-clad women, her crimson lips downturned in deep sorrow. 

“King Noctis.” she says softly and with remorse.

Noctis breaths heavily, feeling a heat rise from the pit of his stomach and he grits his teeth with anger. “You bitch.” he violently snarls and lunges up but is stopped when she points a single finger at him. “Fucking bitch.”

“Calm yourself King, and I’ll-” 

“Fuck your calm!” he snaps, his eyes crazed. “Are you enjoying this!? Watching my misery and torment!? Laughing at me as I fumble about, taking advantage of a young man I believed was only going to end up hurting me, and then I, then I-” Noctis drops back down to his knees, anguish on his ragged face as he whimpers. “I almost killed that boy, an innocent child whose world I was prepared to destroy for my own selfish desire. But it wouldn’t have done a thing, not a godsdamn thing since you fucking bastards enjoy TORMENTING ME!”

“ENOUGH!” the Glacian commands as a tomb of ice swallows them both and holds the irate man in place. “Listen to me King Noctis, we did not send you here as a cruel joke. We sent you in hopes you would regain your humanity and put an end to the accursed spirit eating away at your soul.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Do you know why you are stuck in an immortal hell, why those wretched voices take over your mind?”

“Because you all lied to me.” 

“No, it’s because you failed. When the crystal took you, you were filled with so much hatred, anger, and animosity it corrupted you. When you returned, you wallowed away in self-pity, pretended to show camaraderie to your once greatest allies but in your head, you scorned them, blamed them for all your failures, and cursed their very existence.”

“But they-”

“Stuck by you, believed in you till the very end. Then, when you went to the throne room, they fought off the daemons that threatened to follow you. But when you were pierced by the astral weapons and plunged into the afterlife to fight the Accursed, you were unable to defeat him and instead you absorbed the malevolence into your being and your corrupted soul returned to your body. We had hoped that your will would overcome the darkness in you and could be purified as you traveled the light returned lands, but you locked off your true memories and in their stead bastardized versions were born that villainized those you loved. Then, as you willed Umbra to send you back in time we used what little power we had then to instead take you to a parallel world. One where no wars ravaged the land, where you were not chosen to be a sacrificial lamb, and no Accursed threatened all of existence. We wanted you to feel hope again, remember all the good, to feel loved and to give love back.”

Noctis begins to tremble, a soft muffled noise erupting from his body before he sits back and laughs uncontrollably. _Bullshit, such utter bullshit._

“So that’s it!? That was the big plan!? Cross your fingers and hope I wouldn’t succeed in killing that boy!? That I would instead find my one true love, settle down, get married, have children, and be all sunshine and fucking rainbows to expunge the darkness from my heart!?” he stares with scorn at the woman, her eyes downcast and she shakes her head. Noctis lays himself down on the ice under him, exhausted. “Just, kill me now.”

“We do not have the power to do that.”

Noctis scoffs. “Of course you don’t, useless.” His breathing begins to settle as he lays there, his entire body aching. “So now what, go back to Gladio and play house with him some more?” 

“You do not get it.”

“Then tell me what I need to do!” Noctis snaps but when he goes to look at her, she has disappeared along with the ice barrier. “Son of a bitch.”

He lays back down, feeling the cold rain pelt his pained body. All of the suffering, all of his torment was due to his own failure and misgivings. He had tried to murder a parallel version of himself, one who would grow up free from knowing the pain Noctis had to endure but now is reeling with his own feelings of hurt because something he hoped for was stolen from him; to be loved by his Shield, by Gladio, the large oafish man who he make-believed into a monster to give justification for using and abusing him. His own wasn’t the terrible boogeyman he willed himself to believe either now that his memory slowly unlocks. Instead he was a caring, albeit gruff, companion who wished only for his future king to succeed, just like the others did as well. So much pain, so much hurt, so much loneliness. Noctis eyes glaze over and become heavy before he shuts them tightly, a burning sensation rends through every single inch of his body. 

“Noct!?”

Noctis’ eyes reopen at the voice, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. _That voice, so much pain._ Heavy footsteps rush towards him along with the sound of pained gasps as a figure appears from the mist.

“Noct! Oh gods!” Gladio rushes over and grabs the limp form on the ground, cradling him in his arms as he weeps uncontrollably. “I was so afraid you ran away or were going to hurt yourself. That I would never be able to see you again, not even say goodbye.”

Noctis lifts his shaky arms up and wraps them around the man’s trembling body. “Gladio, I’m so, so sorry. I-”

“Shh.” the brunette says soothingly. “It’s okay, let me take you home and get you into a warm bath, then will talk.” 

The older man doesn’t put up a fuss and allows his lover to drape his coat over him before he lifts him into his strong arms. He quickly but also carefully carries the smaller man back home, entering back inside where a very concerned and frightened young prince jumps up as the walk in.

“You found him? Is he all right?”

_This child, after all I did shows worry for me?_

“Not really, I’m going to put him in the bathtub and let him soak. Go sleep in my bed so you’re not disturbed.”

“Okay.” the young boy says softly and goes to the bedroom before stopping and giving the black-haired man a sad look, then heads to bed.

Gladio carefully sets the listless body in his arms down on the couch and goes to start the bath. Noctis’ eyes drift around the rooms aimlessly, catching a glimpse of the discarded knife underneath the counter on the floor. He pushes himself off the couch and goes to pick it up, looks at it dejectedly before sticking it back into its holder. Tears tumble down his cheeks as he makes his way back to the couch and collapses down in anguish. He is so fed up, so tired of it all. If he knew this was the fate in store for himself when he wished to be sent back he would have just instead crawled back into his tomb, shut the lid, and suffer asphyxiation for eternity. Gentle and warm hands rub his arms before sliding under him and lifting him up. He wraps his arms around the man’s neck as he is carried into the bathroom and set on the lid of the closed toilet. 

“Noct, can I remove your shirt?”

He nods his head softly, giving the man permission since the scar is of not great concern anymore. The wet and muddy shirt is peeled from off him and tossed aside before he pulls off the man’s pants and underwear. Noctis is tenderly lifted again and laid down in the warm and bubble filled water, the scent of Rosemary wafting through the air. He rests his arms on the side of the tub rim and lays his head down on them, sighing exhaustedly as Gladio gently runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Gladio, I’m sorry.”

“Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s so much pain.” Noctis gasps out as tears flow from his eyes once again. “I’ve done such terrible things.” 

“Noct?”

He snuffles a bit and looks up with broken and hazy blue eyes at the forlorn face of the man he would have caused the most grief, the man who has given his entire being to the selfish and hateful man laid listlessly before him. Noctis breaks down finally, and tells him, every last thing. He wasn’t from their future, wasn’t even from their world. He spoke of his reality and the horrors that unfolded, how he failed. Then, he begins to explain how he plotted to murder the young prince, how he had seduced his Shield as a means to get closer, how he twisted vile lies and half-truths to slither into their lives. But then everything began to fall apart. He had doubts about what he had originally planned, try to think of another way to end his suffering, how he didn’t want to hurt Gladio but he made himself selfishly believe the man would only end up hurting him instead and that he deserved it. Then the truth was revealed, in one big clusterfuck of a middle finger thrown at him. Gladio slumps against the wall his head hung down and his hands clasp around the back of his head. His breathing hitches every other breath as it all sinks in. 

“Shit.” he whispers out. 

“Gladio, I’m sorry.” the black-haired man rasps out, but the man doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look at him.

Noctis pulls his arms into the lukewarm water, the bubbles now just scum on the top of the water. He turns his head away and slowly sinks down into the tub, cursing at himself as he goes down deeper until his head submerges under the water. The soapy water stings his eyes and throat as he allows it to fill his lungs. Another futile endeavor that will in no way wash away the guilt he feels, make up for the horrible things he has done. Before he can slip into unconsciousness though, arms quickly reach under the water and drag his body up and grab his face as he vomits out the water he engulfed before coughing hoarsely. He looks to the panicked face before him, finding no ill will or hate in his eyes, just pain. 

“Why?” Noctis whimpers out. “Why won’t you let me suffer like I deser-”

A hand cracks him roughly across the face, the sting is like nothing he can ever recall before. With a sob Gladio pulls the wet man against him, his one hand tangled in Noctis’ wet black hair and the other rested against his marred back. Fingers trace over the scars lovingly and soothingly, making the older man confused.

“You have done some terrible things Noct, but terrible things were done to you too.”

“I hurt you, almost killed your prince. Don’t you hate me, wish me dead?”

Gladio furrows his brows. “I, am angry, but I can’t bring myself to hate you. And I don’t want you dead, I want you to have peace. I told you Noct, I want to protect you. Even if you are not from this Eos, not my real prince, I still care about you.”

Noctis drops his head in shame and sobs. “I’m so sorry Gladio. So, so sorry.”

The brunette pulls the haggard face of the older man up to his, looking into his sorrow filled and tired eyes, and gently kisses him. Noctis takes the other’s face into his own hands and deepens the kiss as the tears continue to trickle. They rest their foreheads together and look into one another's eyes as Gladio wipes the tears from the older man's cheeks. 

“No matter what it takes, I will find a way to help you, to stop your pain and suffering. I will save you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello, I bring you all the gift of sappy fluff. Thanks for the comments and reads, enjoy! :D

His head is still pounding and his body achy as he lays bundled up in a too large robe, snuggled on top of his lover who gently strokes his back and caresses his face as they rest upon the sofa. Neither of them can sleep, with Noctis to emotional to and Gladio wanting to comfort him. His real memories are resurfacing still, blotting out the fake ones and making his heart ache from the misery he has caused; both for this world and his own. He whimpers pitifully, balls his trembling hands in his lover’s shirt as he presses his face into his chest, trying to muffle his weeping. A hand softly laces itself in his hair as another rubs his back with the utmost love and affection. 

“I, I am so sorry.” Noctis chokes out in between sobs.

“Shh, no more of that, okay?” Gladio tells him while placing kisses on the top of his head. “Just try to rest.”

Noctis does eventually settle himself enough where he does nod off, listening to the heartbeat of the man under him, a man who he has hurt tremendously but still shows him love. Gladio too falls into a light slumber after assuring the older man would truly remain resting and pulls the throw blanket from the back of the couch over them while wrapping his arms around the listless body against him. Noctis awakens a while later, rubbing at his sore and bloodshot eyes before noticing something is missing. He quickly sits back with a panicked gasp and looks around, trying to find the brunette.

“Hey, hey, easy there. Don’t over exert yourself.” the younger man tells him as he walks out from his room and kisses the top of his head. He lays some clean clothing next to him and runs his fingers through the man’s hair. “I thought you might want something better than just my robe.” 

Noctis actually doesn’t mind the robe, it’s warm and smells like the young shield, finds it very comforting. But he does end up changing and returns to lounge on the couch as his mini version stumbles from Gladio’s room. He lets out a mighty yawn and walks over to his Shield, resting his face against the man’s broad back.

“I wan brefas.”

“I’m getting it, relax and go sit.” the large man chuckles and takes a carton of eggs from his fridge.

The sleepy teen ambles over to the couch and looks blearily at the man there, he scratches his belly with a grumble and suddenly barrel rolls onto the older man tiredly. Noctis stares in shock and horror at the teen lazing on him, looking to Gladio who stares with confusion before shrugging his shoulders and returning to making them breakfast. The older Noctis looks down oddly at the sleeping boy, the feeling of pain and regret hitting him like a truck. He sniffles and covers his face with his hands as he begins weeping, but then stops when he feels a hand pat his head.

“S’ kay ol’ man, no be sad.” 

Noctis laughs softly to himself as the teen returns to laying tiredly huddled against him but then reaches a cautious hand to the teens head and strokes his hair. They lay in this calm state as Gladio gets to finishing up his non-failed attempt at cooking, even getting a chuckle from the other two when he throws shade at the absent advisor. 

“All right my darlings, come eat.” Gladio calls to them as he divvies up the eggs and breakfast links onto three plates. 

The little Prince tumbles off his elder but grabs his arm and gives a tug. “Come eat, you’ll feel better.”

“Oh? Are we being civil now? No longer rivals?” Noctis chuckles.

“Hell no.” the boy snips out quietly so his Shield can’t hear. “I’m still going to win him over, but I’ll back down for a bit, at least until you feel better.”

“Ah, I see then, thank you Prince Noctis.” he says, feeling weird as it rolled off his tongue.

“Just Noct is fine.” the teen says and trots to the kitchen for his food. 

The older man smiles warmly despite the remorse tugging at his heart and goes to join them for breakfast. Noctis volunteers to do the dishes as the other two prepare to spend the day at the Citadel, making him frown that he’ll be by himself until late that night. There is a soft knock at the door that signifies Ignis is there to pick the two up, so Noctis dries his hands and heads over to let him in. He smiles at the young advisor, getting a polite greeting as well but then looks in confusion at the other person standing with him.

“Oh, hello Prompto.”

“Heya, old dude!” the ball of sunshine chirps at him, his mouth pulled into a wide smile. “You ready for some fun today?”

The black-haired man blinks at him. “What?”

“Hey Prompto.” the younger Noct says as he dumps his duffle bag by the door. “Come on Gladio, they’re here!”

The brunette walks from his room and immediately frowns at the cackling he receives from the blonde and the bemused smile from the young advisor. He grumbles to himself and puts a ball cap on to cover his buzzcut before looking to the oldest person in the room who looks from the blonde to him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, yeah forgot to tell you, Prompto’s going to keep you company while I’m out.”

_More like babysit._ But Noctis really can’t get mad at him for doing this, the large brunette is rightfully afraid to leave him alone after what transpired the night prior. Though he admits it will feel odd to hang with the youngster, but also nostalgic. The five of them exit from the apartment complex and wave goodbye to one another, but Gladio waits a bit to get inside the car as he goes over to Noctis and embraces him tightly.

“Please have fun today.” he says and kisses the man’s head. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Gladio, and I will try.”

They separate and wave goodbye before the larger climbs inside the back of the car with the other two, looking at the older man lovingly before shutting the vehicle door. Prompt walks over to Noctis and slings an arm around his shoulder and smiles at him.

“Hey, uhh I now you’re old and all but you wanna go to the arcade?” he asks, his blue orbs growing wide and pleading. 

“I suppose so.”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Prompto cheers and grabs the man’s hand and leads him to their destination. 

Noctis stops and looks at the building once they arrive, his guilt bubbling up once again. _It all could have ended here if Gladio didn’t step in my way; I would have killed that boy, an innocent victim of my rage._ He shakes his head and grimaces but a pat on the back brings his attention back from his ugly thoughts as a cheery smile is given to him.

“No sad faces while I’m around, only smiles.” 

Noctis attempts to put a smile on but it would seem not too well when the other snickers at him. 

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool, just have to have loads of fun today.” he says and leads him inside.

Noctis will admit, he is having fun hanging with this Prompto, but it makes him miss his friend tremendously. He asks this version how he and the Prince met, finding out they had become friends as very young children when Prompto, who was raised by someone close to the crown, worked up the courage to show him photos he had taken of some animals and flowers while at a party. Noctis smiles at this, remembering how his was eager he was to show Noctis every new photo he took while on their journey and how happy he was when Noctis chose to take one with him before the final battle. He misses him dearly. The blonde sees the forlorn on the man’s face and asks him if he would like to see some of his photos too once they stop to eat. A sense of warmth spreads through his being and he nods eagerly. They arrive at the park and Prompto hands over his camera to the older man, explaining what each picture is as he scrolls through them. They’re mostly images of foliage and animals, some of his classmates along with one of him and a red headed girl who Prompto claims to his girlfriend; he gives the blonde an incredulous look, knowing his Prompto was terrible with girls but then chuckles to himself when the teen pouts and says that Noct didn’t believe him either until he met her. Noctis smiles at him and apologizes before returning to the camera to flip through more but then pauses on a photo, feeling an extreme sense of sadness but happiness. 

“This is-” 

“Ah, that’s Noct’s sixteenth birthday party, he was so peeved they made him wear a suit.”

Noctis snickers at this, but his face goes solemn. The young Prince, scowling at the camera as his father has his hand on his son’s shoulder, but also a woman stands with them, a look of pure joy on her face. _Mother._ His had died when he was very young and he had no recollection of her. The only time he ever remembers seeing her is in a portrait that hung in his father’s study, the man was filled with too much sorrow to have anymore. He flips away from the photo and comes across one that makes him chuckle and feel a deep warmth; the young teen, looking absolutely miffed but a twinkle of affection in his eyes as his large Shield has him in a playful headlock. 

“These are amazing Prompto, you have a great talent. Thank you for sharing these.” Noctis says and hands the camera back. 

“Heh, thanks and you’re welcome.” he says with pride and then cocks his head to the side as he looks to his elder who wears a wistful smile. The blonde quickly snaps a shot of the man and beams as he looks at it while the other blinks stunned at the sudden flash. “Man, that was a perfect shot, I’m sure Gladio will love a copy.”

“May I see?”

Prompto clutches his camera tightly, his eyebrows creasing in concern. “You’re not gonna delete it, are you?” 

“I promise I won’t.” Noctis assures and is reluctantly handed the camera. He looks at the photo and becomes awestruck at how the florals behind him seem to encompass him and add to the mood of his expression. “This is wonderful Prompto, I hope you make a career out of this.”

“Thanks, and I hope so too. If not I could always take pictures of crying babies at the mall or birthday parties.” he says and gets a cheeky look, waggling his brows. “Or maybe a wedding?”

Noctis chuckles at his audacity but then becomes woeful at the thought. _A wedding huh?_ He recalls the arraigned marriage between himself and Luna orchestrated by the Empire, by the Accursed One, and how it all fell apart. He begins to feel nauseous and melancholy.

“Hey, you all right? You’re crying.”

“Ah, yes, just thinking of things.” he says and wipes the stray tears away. 

“Hmm.” Prompto grunts out but then grins. “Hey, let’s go get some ice cream, that always cheers Noct up when he’s sad.”

“We just ate, Prompto.” Noctis titters.

“Then we’ll jog to the parlor. Come on Big Bro, let’s go get some sweets.” 

“Big Bro? Not old man?”

Prompto looks to him and smiles brightly. “Nah, you’re a cool dude and Gladio really likes you, so you get an upgrade.”

Noctis feels a tug on his heartstrings from the cheerful blonde’s words that put a big smile on his face as he follows after the eager teen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there everyone, things are about to get cray-cray up in here. Thanks again for the comments and the reads. :D _*swan dives into her dumpster*_

Spending the prior day with the blonde had surprisingly been a real treat for Noctis, made him remember more of his best friend and all the joy he brought to his life during his lonely teen years all the way into adulthood. He misses him dearly, he misses all of them dearly. Noctis eventually awakens from his slumber, finding Gladio still passed out in the bed next to him, more than likely going to have a massive hangover from the night before. He looks to him lovingly while he wipes drool from the youngers chin before pecking him on the lips and crawling from their shared bed, but turns back and gives a rub to the man’s shaved head. A truly delicious smell wafts in through the cracked door that leads into the main area, making Noctis remember the impromptu slumber party decreed by the young princeling. He quietly begins to make his way from the bedroom when a bout of dizziness hits him, sending him to his knees. Noctis groans in pain and clutches his aching head before slowly standing and stepping into the living room. He hears a deep yawn and peeks over the couch to sees the two snuggled up teens bundled up on the floor together. He smiles fondly, recalling the sleepovers he had at his apartment with Prompto and all the shenanigans they got up to, that Ignis would then scold them for before cleaning up. And speaking of the young advisor.

“Oh, it’s you.” Ignis says, looking wrathful before composing himself and returning to his task. “You are up quite early.”

Noctis furrows his brows and looks at the clock, seeing it’s after nine. “It’s not that early.”

Noctis walks over and takes a seat at the island counter, catching the quick glance from the other man as he begins chopping Gighee Ham for the omelets he plans to make.

“Would you like any help?”

“No.” Ignis replies quickly, making the older man feel uncomfortable as the air grows tense.

Noctis fiddles with his fingers and gnaws on his lower lip anxiously from the uncomfortable silence, so he attempts to strike up a conversation with the younger man and instead gets pointed looks from him similar to what he gave the older man before. After the third attempt at having a discussion with the brunette, Noctis finally realizes what is going on and deeply grimaces.

“Gladio told you, about me, didn’t he?” 

Ignis stops chopping the ham, with the same knife almost used to slit the Prince’s throat a few days prior and looks over the top of his glasses at him. “Everything.”

Noctis bows his head in shame and regret as Ignis returns to slicing up more meat. 

“I know apologizing won’t make things any-”

“It won’t.” Ignis interjects. “But even though what you attempted to do is a capital offense, worthy of the most severe punishment imaginable, I will not see you harmed. Even though I believe you to be the vilest of beings on Eos for what you did to His Highness and Gladio, and for breaking your promise.”

Noctis winces at the man’s words, but he knows he deserves them. Although he wonders why Gladio had told the other man; he’ll have to get the answer directly from the Chocobo's mouth when he wakes up. He folds his arms on the countertop and rests his head down, watching the other cook and thinking back to all the times his Ignis had prepared meals for him, took care of him. Noctis feels the wet warmth trickle down his cheeks and buries his face into his arms, not wanting the other man to see him and for him to think he’s trying to lobby sympathy. _Such a horrible person you are. So pathetic._

“Gladio had mentioned a picture.” Ignis mentions as he stirs the ham into the egg mixture. “Might I be able to see it?”

Noctis pulls away from the counter to retrieve the photo from inside his duffle and brings it over to the man. Ignis scrutinizes the photo, an unreadable look overtaking his face before his brows crease and he groans softly. 

“It happened during the rampage by the Hydraean, you or the you from my world had tried to come to my aid but was caught in a blast and suffered horrendous scarring to his eyes, resulting in his blindness. Even after all that he stood by my side, but I failed him so much, I failed them all.”

_Yes, all your fault._ Ignis touches the photo tenderly before handing it back to the somber man. He holds it to his heart as he returns it to its prior place and heads back into the kitchen with a deep sigh as he sits at the counter. 

“Maybe we should let Prompto in on this little secret.” the young advisor says and gets a smirk on his face. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to know he can grow facial hair.”

The dark-haired man slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter so he doesn’t wake the sleeping teens in the living room. 

“I remember us all teasing him over it, he got so mad.”

Ignis smiles with a sense of fondness as he begins to heat a frying pan. “It’s comforting to know that even in other realities, we all were so close to one another.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Noctis says but frowns deeply. “Even though I caused them so much anger, pain, and sadness they still stood by me.”

“That is what you do for those you deem as your best friends and brothers.”

Noctis emotions get the better of him, making him weep softly into his hands as he utters out apologies to his long-gone friends and even gives one to the man before him. Ignis reaches out and gently pats him on the shoulder, telling him that even though the man had lost his trust and may never truly regain it he will assist any way he can to help him in his current predicament; at least for Gladio’s sake which Noctis wholeheartedly agrees with. The young blonde awakens after taking in a deep breath and smelling the food being cooked, almost comically he bounces up from where he laid and skips into the kitchen where he greets the other two. Surprisingly, the young Prince awakens next with a demand for his breakfast to be brought to him, getting chuckles from the other three. Only Gladio is left sleeping, so Noctis decides it’s an apt time to go wake him up. He wonders though, what would be the best way to rouse the passed-out man; ice water, or an air horn. But after seeing the man rolled onto his belly, his boxer briefs clad rear on full display, Noctis decides a swift smack to a plump ass cheek would suffice.

“What!? Who!?” Gladio snaps awake and looks blearily around the room before seeing the bemused face of his lover. “Oh huh hey. Good morning.”

“Good morning to you my dear. Welcome back to the land of consciousness.”

Gladio rubs his sore behind before giving the other a pout. The older man chuckles softly and goes to him, wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a much needed kiss.

“So you have an exciting day with Prompto yesterday?” 

“Yes, it was quite fun. Made me remember all the fun I got to experience with my own.” the black-haired man says fondly but then he gives the other a pointed look. “But I must ask, why did you tell Ignis, who if he is truly like my version can fillet a Vesper Gar with just a nail file, about me and what I did?”

A childlike smile perks up on the other's lips as he makes a stifled noise. “Well, I thought he might be able to help us, you know. Bring more of your locked-up memories out and make you feel better while remembering your old friends.”

“Well yes, but it sent his acceptance of me back a millennium, although I do own one hundred percent of the blame for that. But at least he isn’t referring to me as a whore this time, just a vile being which I agree with.” 

“Well, I don’t think so. You were dealt a terrible hand in life that caused tremendous pain and suffering that messed with your head, but I know you have a good heart.”

_Oh this sweet man of mine, so darling and innocent. I truly wonder if it wasn’t for everything that transpired in my world, would my Shield have turned out like this._

Noctis smiles up at him before pulling him into another kiss. Gladio sighs longingly as he pulls the smaller man closer against him and cups his face delicately. 

A deep throat clear. “Hey uh, lovebirds, you may want to come out and eat before Noct claims your food.” Prompto giggles from where he stands in the open doorway. “Ignis even said he’d allow him too.”

“All right, we’re coming.” Gladio says and tosses on a pair of sweatpants before he takes Noctis by the hand and walks out with him. “Smells great Iggy, thanks.”

“Yes well, I have to remind you all what perfection really tastes like, especially after your gloating I heard about from the other day.” the smaller brunette snips as he hands him a plate. He then turns to the dark-haired man and presents him with a plate but is refused, making him scowl. “Please eat.”

“I’m not really hungry right now, you can give it to the young ones to split.” he says, getting cheers from the teens. 

But the look he receives from the young advisor makes him bristle as he quickly accepts the plate with a thanks and scurries to sit with Gladio on the couch, avoiding the stare down he is receiving. _Gods they even make the same face._ Noctis cuts into his omelet as the others chat amongst themselves, talking about things he knows nothing about and making him feel down, his head starting to hurt. _You don’t belong here._ He takes the cut piece into his mouth and slowly chews, getting hit with extreme nostalgia at remembering a similar dish made by his Ignis. The four others laugh heartily, joyfully with one another like he had with his friends, when everything was still so simple and carefree. _It’s all your fault, you ruined everything._ His head begins to pound and bile feels as if it’s ready to rise as he sets the fork and plate down on the coffee table then abruptly dashes into the bedroom, locking the door behind himself. He slumps against the wooden door, ignoring the panicked yelling and frenzied banging as he pulls his knees to his chest. _You’re not wanted here. Monster. You’ll just hurt them like you did before._ Noctis grabs his head in agony as the shrieks and growls in his head get louder and more hateful. _They could never accept a fake like you, they’ll just abandon you, hate you like the others._

“Stop.” Noctis whimpers out, tears streaming down his face as his mind slowly begins to crack again. 

_Hate you, scorn you, abandon you. Such a failure. Utter trash. Just give in, give up. Worthless._ Noctis pulls his hands from his head and looks down at the floor. He needs to shut the voices up, can’t let them get him and take his mind over once more, not after all the joy he had the day before. _Weakling._ He takes a deep breath, steels himself, and with all his strength smashes his face against the hardwood floor under him. He lurches back, blood gushing from his now broken nose and smashed up lips, the banging behind him begins to violently rattle the doorframe. He retches out some blood that gushed down his throat before groaning in deep pain and whimpering. _Coward._ Noctis grits his bloody teeth together tightly, forces one more deep breath into his lungs and slams his face down with a sickening wet crack. Silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyah! Another bit o' angst this chapter, but the floof will start next time. :) Thanks for the comments and reading.

His body feels oddly weightless as he stirs awake, a deep throbbing in his head. He opens his eyes and looks around as they slowly come into focus, but notices immediately something is not right. There are no deep blue walls, but gray canvas; no warm soft bed, instead he lays upon a sleeping back on the hard ground. Noctis sits up with a gasp, looking at his surroundings in shock before touching his face. It isn’t smashed to a bloody pulp and he no longer has his beard. He pulls open the flaps of fabric and tumbles forward onto the cold stone ground, looking around and finally knowing where he is. It’s a haven, or more correctly, camp. _I’m, home._ Was he sent back home, did the Gods stop using him as a comedy show? Noctis glances around, finding nothing but darkness save for the luminescence radiating from the runes. He hears a laugh followed by a splash come from the darkness, making his heart race.

“Hello!” he shouts into the darkness and listens as someone yelps out in joy along with another splash. 

Noctis hurries towards the noises, a feeling of happiness and relief rushing through him. He comes to a clearing and stops, catching his breath as a large smile stretches across his face. Prompto chuckles and kicks water towards the two men standing by the shoreline, quickly snapping a photo of them. Ignis huffs as he puts his hands on his hips, admonishing the young man as he once again splashes around. Noctis then looks to the large figure sitting to the side of Ignis, his bare broad back emblemed with an eagle. A rumble of laughter comes from him, deep and joyous. Tears begin to stream down the black-haired man’s cheeks, so overwhelmed to be home, back with his friends.

“Hey guys! What are you doing!?” he calls to them, but they don’t acknowledge him. Are they angry with him? Did he do something to cause them to leave him behind and now ignore him? But then a sense of terror hits him. “Hey! Come on, it’s not safe to be out like this at night! Right, Ignis!? Prompto!? Gladio!?”

The three continue to act as though he is invisible, sending a rending pain into the man’s heart. He steps towards them but stops and stares as a fourth figure stands from the darkness and turns to him. It’s himself. The other Noctis stares directly into his eyes, his face twisting into a sly smile as the ground behind him opens and a slew of daemons crawl forth. Noctis gasps and goes to lunge forward but his leg is grabbed with ragged nails puncturing his skin and tripping him up. He looks to his hellish doppelganger, watches as he puts his fingers to his twisted lips and shushes him, thick black ooze trickling down his face and from his eyes. Then the sounds of pained screams rip through the night along with the sounds of metal clattering together before more screams. Noctis kicks back at the hand, but it grips him tighter, it’s bloodied fingers digging deeper into his leg all the way down to the bone. He howls in agony but still tries to break free from the unseen creature’s clutches. But then a loud and squishy thud halts his struggling as he slowly turns his head towards the sound, finding a mangled and bloody torso of one of his friends there, their eyes fixed straight on him. A low gurgling emits from them as blood pools out from their mouth, nose, and from under their bisected body. Noctis chokes out a pained sob, reaching out a hand to his fallen comrade.

_Failed_

Noctis stares in shock, his lower lip quivering. “W, what?”

_You failed us_

“No.” he whimpers out. 

_Weak_

“No.”

_Coward_

“NO!” 

Everything goes quiet and vanishes. He looks around, finding nothing but the darkness surrounding him. His leg burns from where the fingers ripped into his flesh, the holes secrete the same black slime that was coming down his double’s face. Noctis panics and attempts to wipe it off his leg but it gushes out even more, encompassing his entire leg. He feels something wet drip down his cheeks and from his nose, finding to his horror the same black substance when he tries to wipe his face. The man lets out a blood-curdling scream as the black pooling underneath him begins to slowly drag him down as he frantically claws at the ground. But it’s futile. The liquid engulfs his head, with only a hand remaining above, still trying to struggle to grab on to something, anything. But before he sinks entirely into the murky abyss, a hand grabs his and pulls him from the black mass, holding his gasping and trembling body against their own.

_Noctis, you must hold on. Fight against the darkness and return your mind, body, and soul to the light. Only then can you truly be purified and saved._

“What? How?” he whimpers out as a hand tenderly strokes his matted hair.

_Remember all the good, all the happiness you shared with those who were, are, the most important to you. Remember those who stood by you in the dark times, and accept those who do now. Believe in them, in yourself. But too, you must learn to forgive yourself._

Noctis chocks out a sob as the figure holds him closer, engulfing his entire body in ethereal warmth and comfort. His eyes become heavy and slowly close, reveling in the feeling of being held so lovingly. Soft rhythmic thumping echoes in his ears, his body is slowly rocked back and forth as he is held flush against a warm body. His eyes reopen slightly, peeking around and only seeing a blurry mass of fabric in his view. He attempts to move his arms but finds them bound inside the blanket cocoon he is bundled up in. Noctis groans, making the soft rocking stop and the warm body under him shift around. 

“Noct? You awake?” 

“Yeah.” he croaks out, his voice sounding muffled and raspy. 

A hand slips inside the blanket and touches his face softly before a hazy figure peeks in through the small opening. A soft and pained cry springs from the man as he looks down with forlorn at him.

“Don’t you ever do that again, you had me so scared that I was going to finally lose you.”

“I’m sorry, my love. The pain and the voices were, too much. I wanted it to stop before it driven me mad once more.”

“Please, if it ever comes to that again, tell me. I’ll help you find a way that doesn’t involve cracking your head open on our bedroom floor.”

“I am truly sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Just rest now and we’ll talk later. Your face still isn’t fully healed.” 

“You are too good for me, I don’t deserve you.” 

“Hey, don’t talk like that. I love you Noct, and I will do anything I can for you.” 

“I know, and I love you too Gladio, more than I allowed myself to believe before.”

A soft kiss is pressed to the top of his covered head before the gently rocking resumes. Noctis closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, listening to the sweet lullaby of his lover’s heart beating.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _*flails her fat wigglily arms around*_ Enjoy! :D

Noctis sighs deeply, unsure of how to proceed as his mini version stares owl-eyed at him. The teen had learned the basics after the older black-haired man’s latest breakdown but left the more intricate details for the elder to explain. So he lets out a sigh again and rubs his face, still slightly bruised but his nose is no longer smashed.

“So, how do I go about this?” Noctis wonders aloud, biting at his swollen lower lip.

The teen finally blinks and fidgets around. “Ignis said you tried to kill me, why?”

Noctis frowns. _Of course he’d say that but forgo the reason._ But he sighs once more and returns his gaze to the questioning boy, oddly tough, there is no animosity in the boy’s face.

“I, had believed you to be my younger self and thought that if I were to kill you that it would free me from my curse. But the Gods view me as an amusing plaything, so instead, they sent me here, an alternate Eos where none of the heartache and travesties of mine took place.”

“So all those weird questions you asked me before about an accident, Tenebrae, and the Empire?”

“Are incidents that happened in my version of Eos.”

“So what Gladio said was true, you’re not from here.” then teen says, blinking in wonder.

Noctis nods and then tell him everything; how his mother had passed when he was young, about the Marilith that wounded his back and killed his Nanny, how he stayed in Tenebrae and met Luna to when the Empire showed up and took over. He then goes on to talk about his friends and how they all came together, all their differences from the young Prince’s. From there he explains about the treaty orchestrated by Nifleheim and Ardyn, the accursed he failed to properly defeat, his engagement to Luna and her death. He continues with the rest of his story, ending with learning how to truly end his misery and giving a heartfelt apology to the young boy for hurting him and his friends. The younger Noctis lowers his head and falls silence, running everything he has learned thus far through his mind. The older watches with bated breath. 

“So, let me get this straight,” the young Prince begins, looking up at Noctis with a hint of scorn. “not only did Gladio fall for another man, but an older version of me? That is such bullshit!”

Noctis has to hold himself back from bursting out laughing at the child’s take away from what he had learned. _Is this teenage logic, or the logic of a spoiled brat who got everything and anything his little heart desired, until now?_

“Is that really all you’re angry about?” Noctis asks, trying to hold back a grin as the younger’s cheeks puff out and he scowls like a cat.

“Hell no! You used and hurt my friends, I will never forgive you for that and our rivalry is back on. And you best believe it old man. I, WILL, WIN!”

“What will you win?” Gladio asks, popping his head into the bedroom.

The younger squeaks and turns to him in embarrassment as the older just chuckles.

“He just wants to have a little friendly competition is all. Kind of like a, _‘sibling rivalry’_ if you may.” 

Gladio smiles contently at this. “So, everything okay then?”

“Yeah, I guess.” the younger pouts and folds his arms. 

“Well, come on then, Ignis made lunch.” he says and steps out of the room.

Noctis lets out a sigh and stands from the bed, looking to the younger who wrinkles his nose and follows after his Shield. The older just shakes his head and follows suit, but stops and frowns at the bedroom door that is propped against the wall after being torn from its hinges; there’s a dent along with blood smeared from where Gladio’s knuckles split open after pounding on it roughly. Large arms envelop his slender frame and embrace him tightly as his lover unleashes a quick succession of kisses to his face until the older man chuckles and smiles.

“You okay now?” Gladio asks with concern. 

“Yes, dear. Just collecting my thoughts.” he tells the man and gets one more quick kiss before he is lead out of the room. 

He looks around at the other two men in the apartment with Ignis standing in the kitchen, putting the last remaining touches to the sandwiches he made, and Prompto waiting patiently with the younger Noct at the island counter. The chipper blonde turns to him, gives him a sad look before putting a big smile on his face and waving at him; Noctis swears he hears the other teen hiss and call him a traitor. The shorter brunette just side glances at him before handing plates to the two teens and turning away to get the other plates. The five men crowd around the countertop, beginning to eat their lunch, except for the two black haired males who stare in disgust at the leafy green vegetable on their sandwiches. The other three stop eating and watch as the twin Noctis’ remove the offending item and toss it onto whoever’s plate is next to theirs before taking a bite from the sandwich and smiling. They must have felt the eyes on them for they both wrinkle their noses and scowl. 

“What?” they snap out in unison.

“Oh my gods, how did I not see his before?” Prompto asks baffled, looking back and forth between them. “I mean yeah he’s all scruffy and like really old but there is a lot of similarities between the two.”

“Well, you did comment how he looked like an older version at the library.” Gladio points out.

“Oh yeah, I did, huh.” he says and takes a quick bite. “So, what should we call him then, Old Noctis?

“Prompto, chew, swallow, then talk.” Ignis reprimands before turning an eye to the taller brunette. “I think it would be an insult to his Highness to refer to this man as Noctis, so I think the fake name he gave should suffice.”

Noctis watches as the two men exchange glares, feeling horrible that he caused animosity between them. 

“Nah, I can never remember that.” Prompto says as he licks some mustard from his finger. “So I’m just gonna stick with calling him Big Bro.”

The older black-haired smiles at this, a deep warmth in his chest that swelters even more as the teen grins at him and gives him a thumbs up. _Oh, bless this little ball of sunshine’s soul._

“Well I’m still calling him Old Man.” the young Prince adds in. “So suck it.”

“Then I’ll continue to call you Little Brat.” 

The air grows thick, with Ignis turning an enraged eye onto him, Gladio wincing slightly, and Prompto making an ‘O’ face. But then there’s a snort followed by a laugh from the Prince, making the elder smile.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he says and takes a bite of his sandwich. “Old Man.”

Noctis chuckles softly and turns back to his meal, savoring the delicious taste as another bout of nostalgia hits him. But instead of feeling sadness and regret, he treasures it and remembers the good, just as the figure told him to. He had shared this information with Gladio after he fully recovered, and after the man stopped kissing him in relief, and the two formulated a plan that they would try to enact whenever the dark thoughts and feelings arose. The first was that instead of dwelling on his past memories and all the regrets that followed, remember all the good ones instead and how his friends were still there for him through the thick and thin. Another plan was to create new memories while he was here by doing the things he couldn’t before, also spending time with Gladio and having fun, maybe even with the others if they so wished. The one troubling part though was learning to forgive himself. He does continue to blame himself for what happened to his friends, and what he did in this reality, but Gladio had assured him it will come in time even though Noctis wasn’t so sure and frowned deeply leading into the final part of the large man’s plan. Whenever he sees lover sad or lamenting, he’ll pull him into a tight embrace, tell him how much he loves him, and kiss him until the other begins to smile again. But Noctis is still unsure how all of this will help purify him, bring him back to the light, but he decides to give it a try anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlins', have some more floof. Thanks again. :D

It had been two days since _Operation Turn That Frown Upside-down_ ; of course, the teens came up with that monstrosity; had begun and things have surprisingly been going well for him. Prompto had stopped on by first and stole him away for a few hours, dragging him all over the city and taking pictures of him at the different locations. Noctis had questioned him why he had accepted him so quickly after finding out about who he really was and what he had done; the blonde smiled at him, his freckled face shining brightly as he told him how he was rescued from a lab that was experimenting on children, turning them feral, and preparing to use them as weapons. One of the infiltrators discovered him cowering under a console, seeing the brokenness and hurt in his eyes along with a spark desiring life that stopped him from putting the child out of his misery and instead whisked the toddler away from the lab. The man and his wife decided to raise him as their own so that he could be given another chance at life. Prompto’s smile then grew bigger and says that when he saw his eyes, it was like what his father had described his to have looked like, so he couldn’t stay angry with him. Instead he wanted to give him a second chance at having a happy life, just as he had. Noctis stared in shock at the boy’s words before warm tears trickled down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees and wept softly as the teen crouched and hugged him. 

“You’re a cool dude Big Bro Noct, and I hope everything works out for you.”

The next day came with a shock for when he awoke, he had discovered Ignis to be there and wished to now if he would join him for a trip to the local market. Noctis was leerious at first but decided to take the olive branch extended to him and join him. The two made small talk, mostly with the brunette asking questions about his counterpart, and Noctis tells him about the pastry the man obsessed over making for him, eventually getting the flavor down after helping the cook at Galdin acquire Ulwaat Berries. Ignis nods his head at this and returns to his shopping while the older man sifts through the useless trinkets being hocked. The two of them parted ways after finishing and Noctis heads back home to eat dinner with Gladio. But then comes a knock on the door as they settle down to watch a movie. It’s Ignis, with the tarts Noctis had told him about, freshly made. He couldn’t get the thought out of his head and decided to try and make them, so that way Noctis could have something from his past that could possibly cheer him up. It did, but it also made him cry with joy. 

“I’m glad this brings you some comfort.”

But despite all of this, he still has that nagging fear that the Gods will pop out, shout _‘SURPRISE’_ , and roundhouse him with more misfortune. Today though, he was thrown for an even bigger loop when the young Prince showed up unannounced carrying two fishing rods and a large tackle box, then demanded they go fishing together. Noctis, after getting over his initial shock, gleefully accepted and they set off together to a secluded fishing spot just on the outskirts of town. 

“You’re lying, I’ve never heard of anything that big and I’ve been fishing at Galdin since I was small.” the teen snips.

“Maybe not here, but in my Eos there was. I also remember the Liege of the Lake I fished up while at the Vesperpool, it was so large Gladio had to jump in and carry it out.” Noctis says and smiles. “Thing was almost as big as he was, we had so much fish to eat afterward that they all refused to let me catch any more for an entire week after.” 

Little Noct scoffs at this. “Savages, fish is great all the time.”

“Yes, it is.” Noctis agrees and recasts his line. “This is, very relaxing, thank for inviting me out to do this.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” he says and reels in a bit. “No one else likes to fish, so it’s nice to hang with someone who does.”

Noctis smiles at this and agrees. “We’ll have to do this more often then.”

“Definitely.” 

The two sit in silence and enjoy the nice breeze that brushes against them along with the fresh air. 

“So what will happen to you once you’re all better? Will you be sent back home, become mortal,” he says and looks down glumly. “or will you die?”

“I am not sure. The being in my dream did not say what would happen, just that I’d be purified.” Noctis says but then smiles bittersweetly. “I’m sure you’d prefer the first or the latter to happen.”

“What!?” the teen snaps angrily. “I don’t want those to happen, Gladio will be devastated.” he says and looks away. “I don’t want him to be sad.”

“Neither do I. But, if one of those two things were to happen, promise me you’ll give him all the love you can.”

The younger sadly groans, but nods. “I promise.”

“Thank you.”

They grow silent once more but then a tug on the younger’s rod gets them reinvigorated as they work together to reel in the feisty fish. They fish together for a while longer before they call for Gladio to come pick them up, along with all the fish they caught. They pick up Prompto along the way and when they return to the brunette’s apartment, they find Ignis waiting for them with an old tome and a sense of intrigue to share what he had discovered. Noctis can’t believe what the Advisor shows him, that the Starscoruge had taken place in this version of Eos, but centuries before and was stopped by the combined effort of the then King and the Oracle. A soft smile inches onto Noctis’ face, thinking of Luna and what she had done to help those afflicted in his reality. He then catches the look on the bespectacled man’s face and goes wide-eyed.

“You don’t mean-”

“Yes, I think it’s worth a shot.”

Noctis shakes his head. “Absolutely not. I am not putting this Eos’ Luna in potential danger.” 

“We can just ask her about it when she comes to visit in a month and a half for my eighteenth birthday. Even if it’s not to heal you, she might be able to help in another way.” the smaller Noctis adds in.

But this still causes much concern for Noctis, if she did have the capability to purify him it would put a horrendous strain on her body or worse; the darkness inside him might retaliate and try to kill her or the others. He must be frowning, for Gladio wraps his large arms around his tiny frame and puts his head down near the shorter man’s.

“Don’t make me embarrass you by smooching you all over your face in front of them.” he whispers into his ear before nuzzling him. 

“Try it and I’ll take you over my knee and paddle your ass.” Noctis threatens back, but a mischievous smirk twists onto his face. “Or would you enjoy that, my little Sugar Baby?”

“You’re getting your sassiness back, that’s good.” Gladio chuckles and releases him. 

They go back to discussing the tale from the book, with the elder telling them how his version went down as Ignis begins to prep the fish caught during the Noctis’ excursion. The two teens listen to him, with wide-eyed intrigue like the children he saw listening to the old man in Lestallum, it makes him want to laugh but also cry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, were getting closer to the end. Noctis will finally get some answers, but they leave him with a painful decision. :C I hope this doesn't come off as convoluted or handwavey. Thanks again ya'll and enjoy.

Noctis purses his lips as he scans over the letter from the Oracle again, a multitude of emotions welling in him. The young Prince had sent her a letter explaining the situation, and her response came back quickly; she was interested in meeting the older Noctis and doing all she could to help him.

“She’s really excited, even coming a week early.” the younger Noct tells him. 

“I am really unsure of this.”

“Hey, it’ll be all right. Gentiana will be with her, and she won’t let anything bad happen.”

“Ahh yes.” Noctis says, feeling the heat rise in his chest along with an ache in his head. _Bitch. Hate. Kill_. He rubs his temple and groans. “Shit.”

“You okay?” the younger asks, a bit nervous. “You want me to get Gladio?”

_No_. “Yes, please.” 

The teen dashes after the large man, who is doing laps around the park’s seating area, and rushes him back over. 

“Hey.” he says in concern and rubs his lover’s back. “They starting up again? You want me to take you home?”

“No, just stay with me.”

Gladio nods and sits next to him, wrapping his arms around the older man and holding him tight. The younger Noct frowns a bit but gives them their space and goes to get some food. Gladio tips Noctis chin up and places a loving kiss to his lips, then rests their foreheads together.

“What’s it about?”

“The messenger that guides the Oracle, Gentiana, is the Glacian, one of the those who sent me here.” he tells him and sighs deeply. “The voices started up when she was mentioned, trying to reignite my loathing. I’m afraid, of what may happen once she and Luna arrive. That possibly the darkness inside will take over me and I’ll try to kill Luna, or any of you.”

“I promise you I won’t let that happen.”

Noctis smiles affectionately but a sense of doubt hits him and he rests his head against the younger man’s chest with a deep sigh. Gladio’s large hands rub circles across his back in comfort with kisses placed to the crown of his head, making Noctis melt at the tenderness of it all. He is very frightened of what will happen when Luna arrives, but also about what will happen to him if the purification will work. Is he going to die? Will the Gods send him back to his world? Will he return to being mortal and be able to live a long life that he was originally going to be denied? So many questions, so much fear of the unknown. But what he does know and is thankful for is the love and affection he receives from his lover, a man who should have hated and scorned him for all he had done to him. When he thinks of Gladio, this large lovable oaf of a man, his mind does ease and a strong sense of hope comes over him that everything will be okay. That everything will work out. He tilts his head away from the other’s broad chest and gazes up into his amber eyes, so filled with starry-eyed affection its almost comical, but he loves it greatly. Noctis cradles the younger man’s face in his hands and pulls him into a kiss but then pulls away when the little Prince returns, a slight pout on his face as he sits across from them and picks at his fries. The feeling of guilt sweeps over him as he looks to the teen and a plan begins to formulate in his mind but he needs time to think about it.

“Gladio?” he whispers and gets the man’s attention. “Here me out for a second, and don’t panic.”

“Okay?” the large man says, raising an eyebrow.

“I wish to be alone tonight-” He puts a finger up to shush the others impending complaint while giving him an admonishing look. “Let me explain. I need to collect all my thoughts, and I need absolute quiet plus be undisturbed in the process.”

“But the voices, and the feelings. What if they get bad again and you start to lose yourself? It’s too dangerous.”

“I won’t go far, and if that happens I rush right back into your awaiting arms.” Noctis says with a tender smile. “Please love?”

Gladio furrows his brows in deep thought but then sighs and reaches into his pocket, taking his cellphone out. “Okay, but take this with you. I’ll put my house number into it so you can call me too and I can come to you.”

“Actually,” Noctis begins and turns towards the sulky boy across from them. “I’ll just text him.”

“Wha?”

“Another little thing. He has been quite depressed lately, I think he misses Shield and Prince alone time. So have him stay over with you and I will call his phone if I need anything, all right?”

“Fine, I know even if I protest you’ll just do it anyway.” 

“Damn right, I was the King in my reality after all.” he says cheekily and gives his lover a quick kiss before standing. “I promise I’ll be okay.”

“Okay, love you.” Gladio whispers to him as he hands him the cell. 

“I love you as well.” he says and walks away, but looks back for a few to see the wide-eyed look in the boy’s eyes as Gladio speaks with him. “But I don’t want you to be lonely if I have to go.”

Noctis walks through the park for a while until dusk settles in and he sits on a bench looking across a lake. He had been texted a few times by both the little Prince and Gladio checking on his well-being, but he assured them he was still well and enjoying the fresh air. He lulls his head back and deeply sighs. What to do? A bitter chill envelops him and with a deep groan looks forward at the figure standing before him. _Bitch_.

“Aren’t you a bit early? Or were you too excited to wait and decided to come shit more misfortune on me now?” 

Gentiana shakes her head. “I came to check on your progress, see how far you have come from when I last saw you before I allow the Oracle to come. You still have some ways to go yet.”

“Well I’m trying, but new things keep being thrown at me.” he says and furrows his brows. “I’m afraid of what will happen, what will become of me. I just want to know something.”

“There, are two paths you can take that doesn’t involve fading into nothingness and leaving those here saddened.” she says as Noctis gasps and looks to her. “The first, if you expunge enough darkness from your soul and have a strong enough will to live, you will not have to die.”

His heart thumps rapidly in his chest, a sense of excitement welling inside him, but of course, the uncertainty kicks in.

“There’s a catch though, isn’t there?”

“You will have to be absorbed into a body, or more correctly, the young Noctis of this world. Both of you will form into a single entity, with each of your memories intact. But if the melding doesn’t go properly, it will shatter both of your psyches and you will both die.”

“No, no, no.” Noctis shakes his head, he can’t do that. “What’s the second choice

“You will be sent back to your reality, and all those who knew you here will have their memories wiped of your very existence. But, do to all the trauma your body sustained, you will not live long upon your return and will finally earn the death you so rigorously sought.”

Noctis drops his head into his hands as he breaths out deeply, tears forming in his eyes and his chest tightening. The second choice is the most logical, but it pains him to think about Gladio. Noctis had caused the man a great deal of grief, but a selfish part of him doesn’t want him to forget all the good times and love they shared. He goes to speak with the woman again, but she has vanished, making him groan. Gladio’s cellphone buzzes indicating another text has yet again been sent by the two youths he told to not bother him, but of course, they don’t listen. He sighs and takes the phone out and chokes out a chuckle at the stupid picture they sent him. The teen stares snootily into the camera, a fake pencil thin mustache and a pair of thick black eyeglasses on his face. Gladio has his arm slung around the teen’s shoulder and sports the gaudiest makeup job he had ever seen while his lips are puffed out in a kiss. The caption under the photo reads, _‘Don’t forget to smile and think happy thoughts’_. Noctis chuckles and shakes his head at these two dorks. He replies back with a snippy, _‘How can I think when you jackasses won’t stop bothering me’_ getting a frowny face and, _‘Rude’_ sent back. He deeply sighs and shakes his head but he will admit, it does make him happy. Though, know he has two choices to choose from. The selfish choice could cause not only his demise but that of this world’s Noct, but the payoff would be greater since he will be able to stay with Gladio and live out a new life. The other would only bring pain to him for a brief while since those he met here will have no recollection of him, none of the suffering or moments of joy he brought to them, but he would also finally be put to rest. So much to consider, with only a month left before the Oracle arrives.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more, but what I have here for you all today is some sappy saccharine lovemaking(which is way sweeter than the filth I've been doing elsewhere _*shifty-eyes*_. :D Thanks again ya'll, and enjoy!

The weeks leading up to the Oracle’s arrival had gone, oddly enough, well. He did have bouts of anxiety but nowhere near the level of what he experienced when he was going to kill the younger Noctis. But that is due in part to the four young men being time bandits and reminding him to smile. The dark thoughts do linger at times, especially during his slumber when he becomes vulnerable. But Gladio will rouse from his sleep and nudge him awake to talk him through it or will just pull his lover into a tight embrace while peppering his forehead with kisses and loving words. Noctis truly adores this man, which has also caused him some grief when he muses across his choices; stay and possibly die if the joining fails, or return home, be forgotten, and fall into the embrace of death. Today though he hasn’t had much time to dwell on it since the rambunctious teens drug him out of bed early and took him to a festival being held in the park. He played games with them, danced, and engorged himself on sugary snacks for most of the morning to early afternoon until he became worn out and decided to head home. But as he arrived Ignis cornered and hauled him off to a local boutique to acquire fancier clothing then what he currently owns, claiming that it would be impolite to dress like a vagabond in front of the Oracle and for the upcoming celebrations. So he allows the young advisor to treat him like a doll and dress him up, but grimaces when the man suggests a more thorough clean up. But arguing is apparently futile for he ends up in the chair of a local stylist, getting his hair trimmed and beard shaved off. He finally slumps home with a brand-new wardrobe and style, looking forward to just crashing onto the bed and snuggling in the soft sheets, but that goes out the window when he steps inside and sees the setup awaiting him. A small circular table with an ornate white table cloth is set in the center of the living room, the furniture shoved to the other side of the room, candles are lit along with a bouquet of blue flowers in a vase in the center of the table. A savory aroma wafts through the air and soft music plays adding to the romantic ambiance. He drops the bags by the door and steps further into the apartment, looking around in amazement at how it was transformed. Gladio emerges from his room dressed in a plain button-down shirt and dress pants but then goes wide-eyed as he looks to his lover and his jaw drops.

Noctis frowns. “Does it look bad? I tried to tell them to leave the beard but they wouldn’t listen.” 

“No, not at all it’s just, wow.” Gladio says and cups the older man’s face, rubbing his thumbs against the bare skin. “I’m just so used to you with the fuzz it just took me by surprise. But I still find you handsome without it.” 

“Thank you love.” he says and leans up to press a kiss to the man’s jaw before looking back at the setup. “I must ask though, what is this all for? You’re not thinking of proposing, are you?”

“No, I just wanted to do something special for you, give you more reasons to be happy.”

Noctis smiles up lovingly and pulls him into s deep kiss, nipping and then sucking on his lower lip as the larger man runs his hands down his back. 

“You are too good to me.” Noctis says and nuzzles his neck before kissing him there. 

“It’s because I love you Noct.” Gladio gives him a quick kiss before turning towards the kitchen. “I’m going to get the food out of the oven if you want to go put your clothes away awhile.”

Noctis agrees and takes the bundles of clothing into their bedroom, seeing a space cleaned out in the closet for him. He smiles affectionately and returns to the main room finding Gladio waiting by the table for him with a seat pulled out. Noct smiles and sits as Gladio sits down across from him with a warm smile.

“This is perfect Gladio, the food looks absolutely amazing.”

“Thanks, Ignis came over to help before he kidnapped you.”

“So I’m assuming the day spent with the children was due to you setting this all up?”

“Sort of, I had originally asked Ignis to whisk you away during the afternoon, but little Noct and Prompto decided to take you out this morning on a whim.”

“Ahh, I see, very sweet of you all.” Noctis says and takes his wine glass.

Gladio picks up his own and the two have a toast before enjoying their meal, with Noctis fondly remembering something similar he had before. They finish their meal and instead of relaxing after cleaning up, Gladio takes Noct by the hand and pulls him into a slow dance to the music playing. The older man looks up into his lover’s eyes, enthralled by how the candle light makes them shine. He leans up and presses a kiss to the other’s lips before resting his head on the man’s broad chest, listening to his heartbeat. The black-haired man sighs with content, but then a sadness washes over him as he remembers that this all may go away in a few days. He pulls back from Gladio and gently begins to tear up into his hands as the younger man touches his shoulders in comfort.

“Hey, don’t be sad, everything’s going to be all right.” 

“Oh Gladio, I don’t know. There is just so much that could go wrong, I’m scared.” 

He is very frightened, not only of the possible darkness consuming him but also of his final choice. 

“I promised you Noct, I will protect you and find any way I can to save you.” Gladio assures him and holds him close. 

Tears trickle down Noctis’ face as he pulls the taller man down to his level and kisses him passionately, so overcome with emotion. Gladio lifts him into his arms so they don’t have to strain to reach one another and continue to kiss and hold one another close. A warmth swells in his chest and his body begins to tingle all over, so much exhilaration from the intimacy they are sharing after what seemed like so long ago. Noctis pulls away and breaths out deeply before quickly kissing him again and then leaning by his ear. 

“Let’s go to bed.” he breathlessly whispers. 

Gladio looks to him with blissful amber eyes and nods. He carefully scoops the smaller man into his arms and carries him to their room before setting him down gently on the bed. Noct pulls him into a kiss and begins to unbutton the man’s shirt before sliding it off his broad shoulders and down his toned arms where it then falls to the floor. He looks down at his own shirt, a slight bit of apprehension coming over him. 

Gladio gently touches his shoulders and looks down lovingly at him. “You can keep it on if you’re still uncomfortable.”

Noctis shakes his head and takes the man’s large hands and guides him to the hem, allowing him to pull the fabric up and off him. The brunette caresses the marred skin of his lover before leaning down to place a tender kiss on the wound on his chest and then begins to remove his bottoms. Noctis follows his lead and discards his off to the side before he grabs hold of the other and pulls him onto the bed. He flips him over to where he straddles the larger man and lavishes his neck and chest with little kisses and nips while rolling one of his nipples with his fingers before replacing the digits with his mouth. A soft moan tumbles from Gladio’s lips as he wriggles around under him and runs his hands down Noctis back and stops to gently caress the raised flesh of his wound. Noctis makes his way down the man’s toned torso and stops when he is nestled between his thighs, taking hold of the other’s member, and earning a throaty moan as he begins to stroke him. He licks a trail up his lover’s thigh as he continues his slow stroking, then leaves little love marks on the tan skin as he makes his way back down.

“Gladio love, could you get the items from the drawer please?”

Gladio’s cheeks flush and he nods, retrieving a foil package and small bottle from the nightstand then hands it down to him. He watches through half lidded eyes as Noctis sets the items aside and begins to lavish his tip with a warm tongue and kisses before lips enclose around it. His head falls back onto the bed with a gasp and he tries to hold back from arching up into the other’s mouth as he is taken deeper. 

“F, fuck. Noct.” he gasps out followed by a throaty moan, completely enthralled with the feeling that he doesn’t even hear the lubricant bottle click open. 

The wet warmth only lasts a bit longer and he’s pulled from his haze when he hears the foil package open and feels something encase him. He looks down at his lover and sees him crawl forward to where he sits on his lap before looking up with lust, his cheeks flushed a deep red and sweat trickles down his pale skin.

“Noct?” Gladio says slightly confused at the reversal. 

Noctis leans over him and presses a soft kiss to his lips before gazing into his eyes. “I want you to make love to me this time.”

Gladio bites his lower lip, his face heating up a beat at his lover’s words, but he nods and kisses the older man. “If you’re okay with it, then I am.”

Noct sits back up straight and readjusts himself into a better position before lifting his hips up and taking the man’s length into his hand. Gladio tenderly messages the older man’s thighs as he begins to sink down, stopping momentarily after the head breeches and a slight bit of pain hits him. Noctis gasps rapidly but continues down inch by inch, fueled on by the tender strokes and coos his lover gives him. He’s finally nestled all the way down with their skin flush against one another, he stills for a bit, listening to both of their quick breaths and looks down at the young man’s blushing face. 

“Gladio, are you okay?”

A soft snort escapes from the other. “I should, ah, be asking you that.”

“I suppose.” Noctis says and leans forward a bit, placing his hands on Gladio’s shoulders for leverage. He dips down for a quick kiss before he begins to pull his hips up and slowly slinking back down. “Ah.”

Slowly he rocks himself on his lover’s member, drinking in all the gasps and moans that escape from the brunette. Gladio’s large hands massage his thighs before sliding down and cupping his cheeks, giving a light squeeze before traveling up his back and then down to clutch his hips. Noctis leans back and arches slightly as he picks up his speed, reveling in the feeling of being filled. His head lulls back as he continues to ride him, moaning and gasping when the man under him begins to buck to coincide with his hips rocking down. Gladio pushes himself up off the mattress and wraps his arms around Noct’s torso, kissing him hungrily before sucking on his neck, then lets out a gasp as the smaller man hooks his legs around his back and grinds down.

“Please, uh, I want to feel it, want to remember it.” Noct cries out almost crazed. 

The brunette complies and bucks up into his lover’s lithe body, getting a deep moan from him as he repeats his powerful thrusting. Noct grips his back tightly, digging his nails into the tanned flesh, as the pace quickens even more before abruptly stopping. He gasps for air and looks at his lover's flushed and sweat glistening face as he too pants for air. His lips are captured quickly and is gently laid back onto the bed with his Gladio’s large frame leaning over top of him. Noctis cups the man’s face and caresses his jaw line before pulling him down for another longing kiss. 

“I love you.” Noctis whispers and kisses him again. “Love you so much.” 

Gladio returns the kiss, delving his tongue into the others mouth and moaning at the tightness around him. But he slides out of Noct and kisses him to shush his whine as he discards the condom on the floor, then lines up both of their members between his large hand. He slowly rocks forward, rubbing their lengths together and places little pecks to the elder’s lips and bare chin, soft grunts and moans escaping from the both. It’s like their first time together when they rocked against one another on the couch, the beginning of their relationship. Even this makes Noctis feel extreme ecstasy, loving every second of it. He reaches down between them and claps his fingers with Gladio’s, joining in the stroking and moving his hips in tandem with the other. Noct feels a tight warmth in the pit of his belly, his legs begin to quiver and his breathing becomes raspy.

“Ah, Gla, dio. I, I-” 

Their pace quickens, with him biting his lower lip until Gladio runs his tongue across the swallow flesh, delving in when giving access and muffling deep moans. The younger pulls away and leans down to his lover’s neck, sucking on the skin there and leaving a dark blemish after he pulls his mouth away.

“Love you Noctis, always love you.”

Gladio is the first to come, resting his head against the smaller man’s shoulder as he grunts and moans, continuing to stroke their lengths as he rides his out. Noct’s releases a few strokes after, a sharp gasp tumbles from his throat as he grips the back of the larger man’s head, fingers snaking into the longish hair that will sadly have to be cut again soon. Gladio slumps listlessly onto the man under him as they gasp and pant, coming out of the fog of their orgasm. Noct wiggles a bit out from under him but pulls his large muscular arm across him and snuggles into his warm body. They press their foreheads together and gaze into one another’s eyes, heartfelt smiles spread across their face as they lean in for another kiss. 

“I love you.” Noctis whispers against the other’s puffy lips and presses his against them. 

“I love you too.” Gladio repeats back and strokes his lover’s cheek. “Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

“Thank you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for an Exorcism!? _*looks around shifty-eyed and begins to nervously laugh while backing up against her dumpster, then crawls inside*_

Noctis paces back and forth with terrible anxiety, Luna had arrived and asked to meet with him alone in the Citadel gardens. He was snuck in through a secret passage, one he recalls being there from his reality, and the guards were also shooed at the behest of the Oracle. He breaths out deeply and continues his pacing, surprised he hasn’t caused a trench from the back and forth motion. The voices and hateful feelings still persist, but have greatly lessened further and become null whenever he repeats the mantra told to him by the others. _‘Don’t forget to smile and think happy thoughts.’_ A silly phrase, but it works greatly to ease his mind. 

“Hello Noctis.” a soft, sweet voice says making his heart ache and body tense.

He turns towards the voice and sees her. She looks almost the same as his Luna, but her hair is much longer and she looks less distressed; more than likely due to not being under Niflheims thumb and healing the sick. The young woman smiles and steps closer but he gasps and moves away. 

“Don’t be frightened, you’ll be all right.”

“I am deeply afraid of what I may do to you.” he says while repeating the words of his friends in his head over and over to block out any negative thoughts. “So please keep your distance.”

“Very well.” she says and walks over to an ornate stone bench and takes a seat. 

Noctis grimaces slightly as she looks him up and down before smiling warmly at him. “So umm, what would you like to talk about.” 

“Everything.”

He purses his lips before sighing deeply and regales his life story to her like he has done some many times before with the others. She listens intently to him, her expression barely changing except for slight downturns of her lips when he tells of something harrowing. Finally, he finishes his tale shaking his head and looking at her as she looks down at the ground, furrowing her brows. 

“Such tragedy, no wonder you fell into darkness and lost yourself.” she says and looks at him, her face filled with sadness. “You blame yourself for a lot of it, don’t you?” 

Noctis groans and looks away from her. “Yeah, I was selfish and blamed everyone else when I should have stepped up and taken responsibility.” 

“You were young and angry, it’s understandable for you to have had those feelings.”

“But I caused so much suffering.”

“Yes, but have you been forgiven by those you hurt?”

Noctis’ brows wrinkle in thought. Everyone he has hurt? Gladio he knows forgave him, Ignis marginally, Prompto is a yes, and the little Prince also forgave him. He then thinks of his old friends, how Gentiana said they remained by him even though he mistreated them and remembers the old man’s tales of the memorial they made for him and how they visited until they passed on. For them to do that meant they held no contempt for him.

“Yes.” he answers but then frowns when she shakes her head.

“Are you for certain?”

He racks his brain, thinking of who else he had made suffer by his actions. It then dawns on him, making his heart ache, that there was one more person he hurt severely and hasn’t earned forgiveness from. 

“Myself.”

She smiles at him. “Have you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I, I don’t-” he grimaces deeply. _Monster. Don’t deserve forgiveness._ He clutches his head painfully, thinking of his friends before it gets worse. A hand touches his, making him gasp and pull away. “Don’t.”

But she doesn’t relent and comes closer to him, placing her warm and soft hands on his cheeks and looks tenderly into his eyes. Tears trickle from his eyes and a soft whimper escapes his trembling lips. The Oracle leans forward and presses her lips to his forehead, a deep warmth fills his entire body making him feel as if he is floating. He crumbles to his knees and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head against her. 

She gently strokes his hair soothingly and whispers to him. “There are many who care for you, love you, want to stand by you.”

Noctis looks up at her, but instead of seeing the young blonde, he sees his friends smiling down at him. He lets out a deep sob and presses his hands to his face, wailing into his palms. Strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight embrace against a warm body, hearing the soft beat of their heart. 

“I have you love.”

Noctis looks up to see Gladio looking down with absolute affection at him, his amber eyes shining brightly. He looks around to see the others; the young Prince, Prompto, and Ignis stand around him, all looking at him with warmth. His gaze then falls onto Luna.

“What, is going on? Am I, cured?”

“Not yet, I wanted to see how you fared with slight provocation, and you have done well.” she says and turns to the younger Noctis. “Has everything been cleared?”

“Yup, took a lot to get them out, but it’ll give us about two hours.”

“What?” Noctis asks, deeply confused until he sees the black-haired woman step forth and feels a clawing sensation in his stomach. “You.”

“Noct.” Gladio whispers and presses a kiss to his crown. “Easy.”

“The cleansing needs to be in a most familiar place to you, one that elicits many.”

“The Throne room.” he replies and gets a nod. 

“We must hurry though, we only have a limited time as the young Prince has said. We cannot be interrupted or else the cleansing will fail. Are you ready?”

His heart thumps rapidly, his head feels like it’s spinning, and a deep anxiety swells in him. “Yes, I am ready.”

Gladio helps him stand and then pulls him into a hug and kiss, whispering words of encouragement. They set off towards the Throne room, sneaking through the halls and passed any guards or caretakers along the way. They arrive and step towards the large stairwell, Noctis whimpers painfully, flashes of the corpses hanging tauntingly from the ceiling flitting through his mind. The smell of rotting flesh and fire, so much agony seeps through him. He begins to hyperventilate, not only from the haunting memories but from the anxiety of what will come once, if, the cleansing is a success. He feels Gladio’s hold on him tighten, but also another set of hands hold his arm consolingly. 

“It’ll be okay Old Man.” the younger says. 

Noctis swallows done a lump in his throat and continues forwards until they are standing in front of the stairs. Gentiana ascends them and turns to look down from the ledge directly below the throne and nods to them. Prompto and Ignis stand further back by the entrance in case someone would try to enter as the younger Noct stands to the left of the stairwell. Gladio looks to the older man and frowns deeply.  
“Noct,” he says and looks lovingly at him. “remember, whatever happens, I’ll save you. No matter what.”

Noctis quickly pulls him into a deep kiss, not wanting to let go of him as tears stream down both of their cheeks. The press their foreheads together and sigh deeply before whispering sweet words of love to one another. Gladio releases him and goes to stand to the right of the stairwell leaving Noctis alone in the center. He stands stiffly as Luna walks to him.

“I need for you to kneel.”

He does as she asks and lowers himself to his knees before looking up at her, the light shining through the windows swathing her frame and giving it an ethereal feel. She smiles tenderly and takes a deep breath.

“Close your eyes and your mind, open your heart and listen to my voice.” 

He shuts his eyes and relaxes himself, letting out a long breath as he feels her hold his face gently. She begins to speak softly, in an old tongue unfamiliar to him, but it sounds soothing to him. A flow of warmth washes over his body, seeping into his body, as the heaviness that once was there begins to dissipate. _NEVER LET GO, BELONG TO US._ He lets out a pained scream as he feels a sharp ache gouge into his mind, feels the heaviness trying to claw back into him. A slick feeling trickles down his face; oozing from his eyes and mouth. He feels as though he can’t breathe and begins to gasp, feeling something bubbling up from his throat. He lurches forward, retching out a mass of black onto the stone floor, but the pain persists as he fights to breath, feeling himself slowly suffocating. He expels more of the substance and feels his lungs take in some much-needed air but then a burning sensation in his chest begins to fester along with what he can only describe as tiny papercuts stinging his skin. He screams again in agony as the Oracle’s voice grows louder and echoes through the Throne Room, but so do the hateful voices, trying to cling onto him still. His eyes roll back into his head and his body goes limp as everything goes silent except for a dull thumping that slowly grows louder. The pounding reaches a crescendo, then suddenly stops as he shuts his eyes only to snap them open revealing black scleras with glowing gold pupils. A hand clasps around the Oracle’s throat but she doesn’t falter and continues to gasp out her psalms.

_“BITCH, HE’S OURS.”_

“Noctis! Stop!” Gladio calls out and grabs him from behind, trying to pry his grip from the blonde woman’s neck. “Noct please!”

Gladio manages to pull the other man’s hand away and hold his arms down as Luna continues. Noctis lets out an inhuman shriek that cracks the glasswork around them and rattles the whole room. He tries to break free from the larger man’s hold but struggles as he’s pulled into a tighter embrace. The possessed man grabs hold of the brunette’s face puncturing sharp black nails into his cheek and ripping into his flesh. Gladio screams in pain but quickly stops and continues to hold on to the man he loves while fighting off his pain.

 _“FUCKER! KILL YOU!”_ the Daemons scream out before shrieking again.

“Noct! I know you’re still in there! Please fight it, please! Remember your friends, those who loved you and still do! Remember us and all we shared!” Tears stream down his face mixing with the blood. He presses kisses to the other’s neck and face, before taking the bloody hand that gauged his face and holding it tightly in his own. “Please, Noctis. Listen to my voice and hold on. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please, fight it, fight for us and our future.”

Noctis opens his eyes and finds himself shrouded in darkness and all alone until a form crawls forth from the ground. The figure, with violent glowing eyes and its entire body made from the black ooze, crawls towards him, a low guttural growl emitting from it. Noctis trembles, unable to move and the entity descends on him. 

_HATE. DEATH. MONSTER. PAIN. WORTHLESS. SUFFERING. MURDERER._

A soft sob escapes him, feeling hopeless as the creature draws even closer. 

_‘noctis, noct, please, listen to me, hear my voice, you need to fight it, hold on’_

The black mass grabs him, crawling over him and engulfing his body in the ooze. It wraps around his neck, strangling him as malevolent laughter echoes as his body grows heavy. Noctis slowly begins to slip into unconsciousness as his eyes grow heavy.

_‘don’t give in, don’t let it consume you, fight it noct’_

_DEATH.HATE.DESTROY. ‘noct, remember’ WORTHLESS.DIE.ALONE._

_‘don’t forget to smile and think happy thoughts.’_

Faces of many people who he once knew and loved flashes in his mind, he remembers fun times he shared with others and the feeling of warmth it brought him. He then remembers his love, looking at him fondly and with so much affection, whispering to him sweet nothings that make his heart flutter. Noctis gasps and grabs the mass enclosed around his throat and begins to rip it off himself, fighting with all his might to break free. The entity growls and stabs him through the chest, causing him to scream in pain but still fight back. A bright light begins to pulse from behind, that stops the being in its tracks and begin to hiss as the ooze begins to sizzle and disintegrate. The thing shrieks inhumanly while it burns into nothingness as the light engulfs both it and the black-haired man. The entity bursts into embers and the screams stop, leaving only Noctis panting in distress surrounded by the light. 

_‘Noctis’_

He forces himself up and looks back towards where the voice called from, finding a figure shrouded in warm light standing before him. It’s the being that pulled him from the murky abyss during that harrowing nightmare and gave him advice on how to overcome his tribulations. The entity opens its arms wide to him and embraces him, swathing him in comfort and care. 

_‘I forgive you’_

Tears stream down his face as he begins to weep against the entity as it slowly seeps into his chest and disappears, leaving only a soft glow emanating from where his heart is. 

“Thank you.” he says and chokes out a sob as he begins to fade away.

The screaming slowly begins to dissipate into raspy wails as the black-haired man slumps down against the larger man, his head resting against his chest. He stops struggling as the blackness seeping from his eyes and mouth begin to dissolve away as a bright light shines on him. He inhales sharply, then there’s a slight crackling of his breath as he softly expels the air out. His eyes shut and he clenches his jaw tightly, his body trembles as tears stream down from his closed eyes that slowly flit open. Noctis scans the room, finding bright light surrounding him and Gladio. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh as he melts against the warm body against him, feeling them slowly begin to rock. 

“I got ya Noct, you’re safe.”

“Gladio.” A soft sob escapes from him as he presses his hands to his face. He begins to tremble before slowly pulling them away and seeing the blood on his fingers. “Oh gods.” Noctis turns quickly and his face contorts into anguish as he takes in the condition of his lover’s face. “Gladio I, your cheek.”

Gladi cups his face tenderly and pulls him into a heartfelt kiss. “That wasn’t you, it was the things inside you. But they’re gone know Noct. They’re gone, you’re free.” he says and captures his lips into a passionate kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and thank you, all of you.”

He turns towards Luna who stands before him, sweat dripping down from her creased brow as she slowly pants for air. A tender smile forms on her lips as she looks to him with absolute solace and bows to him. 

“Thank you, Lady Lunafreya.” he says and smiles as she stands up straight.

“I wish you well, King Noctis.” she says softly and slowly fades away.

“Luna!” the younger Noctis calls out as he runs to where she once stood and panickily looks around. “Where’d she go?”

“Do not worry young Prince, she is in back in the real world.” Gentiana tells and smiles before turning to the older Noctis. “You have done well. But as it stands, you don’t have much longer and you have a very important albeit painful choice to make.”

“Wait, what choice?” Gladio asks, fear etching onto his face as he looks down at the older man. “Noct?”

“I’m sorry, Gladio.” he softly weeps.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Gladio begins to tear up and shakes his head trying to fight back the tears. “Noct? You can still stay here, right?”

“I’m sorry.”

“N, no. Please no.”

“Noctis,” Gentiana begins, a crease forming on her brow. “have you forgotten you have tw-”

“No, don’t!” Noctis begs and rushes to her. “Just send me back.”

“Noct!” Gladio cries out and goes to run after him but falls to his knees, seeing a coffin of ice clamped onto his foot. “Noct please don’t leave me!”

Noctis looks back at him, a deep love but sadness in his eyes. “I’m sorry Gladio, but I can’t stay. I’m going to die, but this way, you won’t be sad by remembering me.”

“Dammit no! Noct please, I’ll find another way, please stay!”

“It would be unfair to them if they didn’t have a say in this, especially after all that has happened to them.” the Glacian says and turns to the other two. “There is another choice.”

“What choice?” the young Prince asks looking back between the black-haired woman and the older man. “Is it a way you can stay?”

Noctis grits his teeth, tears trickling down his face. “Yes.” he says and turns to the younger. “But, it’s highly dangerous, and involves you.”

The little Prince purses his lips but nods. “What is it?”

“You and he will form into one being but if it is not successful, then you both will die.” Gentiana explains to him and looks to the older Noctis. 

“I can’t chance that. So that’s why I chose the other choice.”

“I want to try the melding.” the younger says, stepping forward.

“No!” the elder yells, shaking his head and looking at him with determination. “I have already caused too much grief and lived selfishly I will not-”

“You’re still being selfish!” the younger snaps back. “Think of Gladio! Even if we forget you, there will still always be a void there that will ache but for unknown reasons. I love him too, and I want him to be happy. And if that means chancing death, so he can still be with you in my body, then I’ll do it.”

“Noct.” the older says solemnly.

“Noctis,” Gentiana says, drawing his attention back to her. “what is your choice?”

He drops his head and thinks, mulls his choices through his head. Return home and die while being forgotten or chance the joining and potentially kill them both.

“I, I choose-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well darlings here we are. I love you all dearly for sticking with me for this dumpster fire I created. It was the hardest thing I ever written and I felt like quitting many times but all of your kind words kept me going. Thank you all again, lots of love, and see you soon. :D *EDIT* After receiving feedback, I removed the alternate ending and just stuck with my original one. Thank you.


	21. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _*lays in a puddle of her tears and sobs*_ I'm sorry!

Tears trickle down his cheek as he turns to his love, the man who has done nothing but show him compassion, taken care of him, and gave his entire being to make him happy. But Noctis was selfish, he used and abused him and stole him from someone who would have treated him with all the affection he deserved. So he makes his decision, as painful as it is, to wipe himself from the man’s memory and allow him a chance at true love and happiness. 

“To be sent back, and forgotten.”

“Noct no!” Gladio screams and tries with all his might to break free of the ice encasing his leg. “Don’t go!”

Noctis turns back to him, a remorseful look on his face. “I’m sorry Gladio, I cannot chance you losing both me and your young Prince. I love you too much for that.”

“Noct.” Gladio cries out and slumps into a quivering heap. “Please.”

The younger Noct rushes to his Shield’s side and holds him as tears fall down his cheeks.

“Prince Noctis?” the elder calls out to him, gaining his attention. “Promise me, that you will give him all the love and devotion you can, never let him be sad.”

The younger sniffles and looks sadly at him. “I, I promise.”

“Thank you.” he says and turns to Gentiana. “I am ready.”

She nods solemnly and reaches her hand to him. He hesitates momentarily before accepting and sighing deeply. He turns to look back at the other two, a look of sorrow twisting onto his face. 

“Gladio, these past months have been the most joy I have ever experienced. Thank you, my love.” he says and breaks down as he begins to disappear.

“NOCT!” Gladio cries out as the older man fades away. “Damnit!” 

The light surrounding the two young men begins to fade away along with the wound on Gladio’s cheek. The two blink in confusion as they look around, finding Prompto, Ignis, and Luna standing around and looking just as befuddled.

“Hey, uh did something happen?” Prompto asks, rubbing the back of his head, and looking at the others.

“I don’t know.” Noct says and places a hand on his head. “I just have this horrible throbbing.”

“As do I.” Ignis says and shakes his head with a groan before looking to the oldest boy with concern. “Gladio, are you all right?”

He’s still knelt on the ground, hands clutched to his chest and tears tumble down his cheeks. “I’m not sure, there’s just this excruciating ache in my chest and I feel as though I’m forgetting something very important.” 

The young Prince wraps his arms around his Shield’s neck and holds him tenderly, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling into him. “It’s okay Gladio, I’m here for you.”

Gladio reaches up slowly and wraps his arms around the smaller boy, softly weeping for reasons he doesn’t know why. 

The breeze blowing outside the tomb feels wonderfully cool against his skin, taking a deep breath in and sighing. He’s back home. He feels the throbbing in his chest and the life slowly beginning to drain from him as he makes his way back to his final resting place near Insomnia. But as he does, he hears something strange. Voices. He carefully steps closer and looks inside finding four children, between nine and twelve, standing before the carved epitaph and three urns he never noticed before. In a state of entrancement, he steps forward and catches the attention of the children who gasp and spin around. The oldest and largest of the group stands protectively in front of her smaller companions, brandishing a sword she points directly at the man.

“State your business here!” she snaps with ferocity. 

Noctis smiles and puts his hands up in submission. “I mean you no harm, I was just stopping by to pay my respects.” 

The young girl crinkles her brows but returns her sword to its holster, but still keeping a cautious eye trained on him. The smallest of the four skips forward and giggles at the man, her red curls brushing against her cheeks. 

“Hey Mister, do you want to see the photo I took?” 

Noctis smiles at the young girl. “I would very much like that.” he says and kneels, but then wincing in pain as he clutches his chest. “Damnit.”

“Are you okay?” a timid young blonde girl asks, looking at him in concern 

“I am fine, child.” he says with a fond smile. “Thank you though.” 

The red-haired girl purses her lips and presents the photo to him. A warmth fills his soul as he gazes upon the photo with tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

“It’s beautiful my dear, thank you.” he says and hands it back to her but she shakes her head.

“You keep it, it seemed to make you happy.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Uh huh. I get to see them every day anyway, since they’re behind the big home our granddads built.”

“She means orphanage.” the oldest corrects and rolls her eyes, getting an angry look from the redhead.

“Nuh uhh! Granddad Prom said that was a bad word since our home was supposed to be a happy place!” 

“Orphanage?” Noctis asks, slightly confused. 

The blonde girl turns towards the three urns and smiles. “Them, out grandfathers, built a large home for all the children that lost their families. They never had children of their own and instead worked together with one another and some volunteers to teach their adopted children skills to survive and prosper in hopes of bringing Insomnia back to its former glory, we are some of the children from those who were first raised there.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Yup, and we come up here every day to say hello to our Granddads and tell stories, just like they did when visiting their friend.”

Noctis looks to the urns, they are still by his side, even in death. He begins to weep softly, realizing that even after all the suffering and heartache he caused they truly did stay by him. 

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

He feels small hands rest against his and looks up to see the fourth little girl standing before him. She smiles at him and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s all right Mister, no need to be sad.”

He chuckles a bit at the child and thanks her. The four children say goodbye to him and their grandfathers before heading out of the tomb. Noctis looks down at the photo of a beautiful flower garden and smiles tenderly, placing it inside his jacket only to gasp and pulls out another photo. 

“Hey wait!” he calls out to them and signals for the red head to come back. “Since you gave me such a nice picture, I would like for you to have this one. It’s very special and I know you’ll take care of it.”

The young girl smiles and nods then says goodbye to the man one last time and joins with her friends. Noctis sighs deeply and sadly, feeling a deep ache in his heart but also some solace as he closes his eyes and breathes out deeply as three hands rest on his shoulders. 

“What did he give you?” the oldest asks eyeing the picture curiously.

The redhead smiles and unfolds the photo, gasping and stopping in her tracks. “This is-”

They all look to the photo and see three familiar figures, plus one they were only ever told about. They rush back to the tomb, but find that the man has vanished. The girls stand in the doorway and bow towards the coffin with smiles on their faces before returning home.


End file.
